Wedding's Day
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Shinra et Celty décident de se marier. Qui dit mariage dit témoins et, pour ce rôle, qui mieux que ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne se supportent pas, Shizuo et Izaya ? Shinra le sait, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. [Attention, les évenements se passent après la fin de Durarara!x2 Ketsu, /!\ spoil /!\]
1. Fiançailles

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrice ! Tout d'abord, merci d'être ici ! J'ai beaucoup apprécier écrire ma première fanfiction Shizaya, même si je trouvais qu'elle était un peu bateau au final parce que je ne maîtrisais pas encore les personnages (je ne les maîtrises toujours pas, désolée...). Ca m'a tout de même donné envie d'écrire une histoire longue, de plusieurs chapitre (à la base j'ai tout écrit d'un coup et puis au final, je me suis dit que ce serait un peu imbuvable, alors je l'ai fractionnée). J'arrête de blablater, tout le monde s'en fiche ahah ! Bonne lecture !

GROS WARNING : Je spoil sans vergogne, alors désolée... Comme je veux que vous puissiez profiter des rebondissements exceptionnels de Durarara! je vous encourage vivement à voir des derniers épisodes de la dernière saison (Durarara!x2 Ketsu) avant de lire cette fanfiction. Encore désolée si ça vous fait rebrousser chemin... :(

 **Weddings Day**

 _Chapitre 1, Fillançailles_

Après les fâcheux évenements qui avaient frappés Ikebukuro, le soulèvement des éventreurs, les retrouvailles entre Celty et sa tête, le combat final de Shizuo et Izaya ainsi que la disparition de ce dernier, la ville était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Parfois l'air est si lourd qu'il faut qu'un orage éclate, que la pluie tombe, pour donner une nouvelle énergie à l'athmosphère, lui permettre de renaître de ses cendres. C'était exactement ce que Celty et Shinra avaient entrepris de faire. Ils avaient décidé de quitter la ville quelque temps pour se retrouver, faire le point sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer et prendre du recule par rapport à leur vie d'avant. Leur amour aurait pu être ébranlé mais le médecin illégale et la dullahan ne s'étaient jamais autant aimé.

A leur retour de voyage, ils avaient retrouvé avec plaisir tous leurs amis, le gens qui avaient combattus à leurs côtés, ceux qui avaient manqué de se faire tuer. C'était comme retrouver leur famille.

"- Tu te rappelle, je me plaignais tout le temps de ne pas avoir d'amis et regardes aujourd'hui ! Soupira Shinra en regardant l'horizon de la fenêtre de leur appartement fraîchement retrouvé.

 _\- Biensur, je me souviens. Je me sens bien ici._ Tapotta Celty sur son clavier.

\- Tu ne nous quitteras plus ? Ni toi, ni ta tête ?

 _\- Promis_ _:)_." Répondit-elle.

Le jeune médecin rougit. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné. Le femme pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'interroger. Il semblait nerveux d'un coup.

"Je... Je reviens."

Elle acquieça, espèrant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle avait eut sa dose de catastrophe pour les prochaines cinquantes années à venir. Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans sa chambre, s'énerver un peu (ce qui arrivait rarement, Shinra était quelqu'un de passablement positif et d'une humeur générale qui frisait l'euphorie constante). Il devait y avoir un problème et puis Celty était curieuse du soudain changement de comportement de son amoureux. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle l'entendit s'exclamer:

"J'arrive ! J'arrive !"

Comment arrivait-il toujours à deviner à quoi elle pensait ?! Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, c'était de la sorcellerie ! Celty frissonna, un extraterrestre... Il y eut du mouvement dans le couloir, le brun dérapa sur le parquet, se rattrapa au mur, s'épousseta et releva la tête vers sa chérie en éclatant de rire. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle d'un pas décidé. La femme sans tête l'observa sans rien dire. Il se racla la gorge.

"Hm hm ! Celty ! Ange de ma vie, depuis ces vingts dernières années tu illumines chaque jour de mon existence par ta présence et je ne peux plus supporter que tu sois encore si spirituellement loin de moi. Je voudrais que nous unissions nos vies et nos âmes une fois pour toute, car... Celty Sturluson, je voudrais que tu sois ma femme." Déclara-t-il, le feu aux joues, mettant un genoux à terre et tendant un petit écrin bleu nuit dans lequelle brillait joyeusement un petite bague sertie d'un diamant.

Un ange passa. Shinra tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui et qu'il venait de demander en mariage. Cette fois, il ne pouvait deviner les pensées de Celty, elle était comme figée. " _Mince, je l'ai cassée..._ " pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Soudain le casque si caractéristique qu'elle portait s'envola dans un bruit sourd, propulsé comme un bouchon de champagne par une fumée noire et épaisse qui sortait de sa nuque. Un peu étourdi, Shinra se retrouva sur les fesses et Celty se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, elle s'empressa de taper sur son téléphone de manière erratique alors que la pièce s'enfumait de plus en plus d'émotion.

"- _Oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui OUI !_ Ecrivit-elle, surexitée.

\- Ahah ! Celty..." Murmura le médecin en la serrant dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

* * *

L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro s'arrêta devant un distributeur. Il y glissa quelque pièces et commanda la boisson qui lui faisait envie.

"- Ah ! Quelle journée ! Soupira Tom que la chaleur rendait plus feignant que d'habitude

On a presque finit, encore un peu de courage Tom-sempai..." Le motiva le grande blond.

Lui non plus n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste. Depuis quelque temps, tous les jours se ressemblaient, il était fatigué de cette routine qui s'installait dans sa vie. Et d'un autre côté il en ressentait une paix intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un apaisement très agréable. Il se réveillait le matin et il ne craignait plus les évenements de la journée, il savait qu'il pouvait contrôler sa force et il commencait à savoir l'utiliser au bon moment. Il commençait enfin à s'accepter. Grâce à Vorona, il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable, il n'était pas devenu ce qu'Izaya l'avait toujours accusé d'être. _Izaya..._

"- Tu ne bois pas ? Demanda son Sempai, le sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Si, si."

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ce cafard dans les pattes, il avait beaucoup moins de raison de se mettre en colère. Il n'avait pas déraciner plus d'une dizaine de panneau de circulation depuis que le brun avait disparu, ce qui était un score relativement correcte comparé aux dégats qu'il pouvait faire auparavant. Sa vie était beaucoup plus calme depuis que l'autre n'était plus là et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Leur dernier affrontement lui revenait souvent en tête, il aurait pu le tuer, il allait le tuer. Il lui avait brisé les bras, il était épuisé et blessé, il était à sa merci.

Parfois il recréait la scène dans sa tête, manipulant ses sentiments, se donnant l'impression qu'il l'aurait épargné s'il avait pu aller jusqu'au bout, s'imaginant le visage mi-surpris mi-reconnaissant d'Izaya. Mais ce n'était que pur fantasme, le brun était prêt à donner sa vie pour prouver au monde la vrai nature de Shizuo et son plan avait échoué, grâce à Vorona. Parce qu'au final, ce sentiment de générosité qu'il pouvait s'accorder dans ses fantasmes n'avait rien en commun avec les pulsions criminelles qui avaient traversées son corps au moment du coup de grâce. Biensur que Shizuo l'aurait tué, parce que c'est ce qu'Izaya attendait de lui et parce que c'est tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un monstre comme Shizuo.

Et maintenant, rétrospectivement, il était heureux que l'autre ne soit pas revenu se pavaner à Ikebukuro. Il ne voulait pas savoir si ce sentiment avait bien disparu ou s'il s'était simplement endormie pour mieux resurgire.

"- Bon, plus que deux heures et on est libre ! S'exclama l'homme aux dreadlocks en s'étirant dans un baillement bruyant.

\- Hm."

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il allait encore se retrouver seul face à son combat intérieur et il n'avait plus envie de voir encore ces deux parts de lui se déchirer. Il ne voulait plus repasser la scène fatidique dans sa tête encore et encore. Il ne voulait plus s'imaginer le regard qu'aurait eut Izaya en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé sur lui, il ne voulait plus perdre sa nuit à comparer son fantasme avec la réalité si misérable. C'était épuisant psychologiquement. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Il fut surprit d'y voire une notification.

"- Tiens...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Tom.

\- Shinra veut me voir ce soir.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut le médecin pervert ?

\- Ch'sais pas..."

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Si ça lui évitait d'être seul ce soir...

Les deux heures passèrent très lentement et Shizuo cru mourir d'ennuie. Lorsqu'il fut enfin l'heure de rentrer, il salua Tom et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'appartement de celui qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de son meilleur ami. Il inspirait de grandes bouffés de nicotine tout en appréciant le petit vent tiède qui soufflait sur Ikebukuro en ce début de soirée. Il aimait bien la mi-saison, il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Que ce soit de l'été à l'automne ou de l'hivers au printemps, les changements de saison le rendaient particulièrement heureux.

Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de Shinra et Celty, il espérait qu'elle aussi serait là, elle lui manquait, surtout en ce moment. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver son cher et tendre alors il ne la solliciait plus trop et il déclinait toujours ses invitations gentiment, lui proposant de remettre ça à plus tard. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par parler d'Izaya...

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle même. Une ombre noire se jeta sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Celty l'avait ceinturé de ses bras et lui donnait le câlin le plus puissant du siècle. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

"- Ahh... euh... Celty...

 _\- Shht ! Tu m'as manqué. Subit ta punition maintenant._ S'expliqua-t-elle, lui braquant son téléphone sous le nez sans desserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

\- Ahah ! Toi aussi... Répondit-il en tapottant le casque jaune de sa dullahan préféré.

\- Ah ! Shizuo, content de te voir ! Déclara le jeune médecin en sortant à son tour. Tu es le dernier, on t'attendait.

\- Comment ça ?"

Il entra dans l'appartement et découvrit tous ses amis réunis. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répendre dans ses muscles. Wow. Ca faisait du bien de tous les voir ici. Il y avait la bande à Kadota, Erika, Walker et l'autre gars à qui il avait arraché la portière, Togusa. Il y avait les trois petits lycéens que Celty semblait tellement apprécier, le petit brun qui s'était sortit du pire, Ryugamine Mikado, la brunette aux lunettes et à la forte poitrine qui possédait un sabre maudit qui rendait les gens amoureux (dans le sens violent du terme, il avait pu l'expérimenter...), Sonohara Anri et le blondinet qui parlait fort et qui semblait pourtant être apprécié des deux autres, Masaomi Kida. Il y avait aussi sa petite amie dont Shizuo avait oublié le nom, Siki ? Ah Saki... Il y avait également le couple de timbrés, Mika et Seji, la stalkeuse qui s'était fait refaire le visage pour ressembler à celui de Celty et son bonhomme qui avait planté des crayons dans le corps du blond.

"- Installe toi ! S'exclama Shinra. Il reste une place à côté de Mikado !

\- Euh... ouais."

Il s'assit à la place désigné, jetant un coup d'oeil au lycéen. Il semblait s'être remis un peu, il avait l'air d'avoir encore du mal à se déplacer mais il avait surtout l'air heureux d'être ici. Et Shizuo n'allait pas mentir, il était heureux d'être là aussi. Le petit brun posa ses yeux bleu sur son ainé et lui fit un grand sourire.

"- Vous allez bien, Shizuo-san ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question." Grogna-t-il

Mikado rougit en baissant la tête.

"- Je vais bien, je vous remercie... Murmura-t-il, le regard triste.

\- Tant mieux. Souffla Shizuo en passant une main amicale dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Bon ! S'écria Shinra. Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui !

\- C'était pas juste un prétexte pour se voir ? Demanda Kadota.

\- Si, évidemment ! Mais Celty et moi, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Enfin j'imagine que vous vous doûtez de ce que c'est...

\- Vous avez découvert qu'elle était bien trop vieille pour vous ? S'exclama Kida en éclatant de rire.

\- Shht ! Toi, tu te tais." Cracha le médecin avec un sourire mauvais.

" _Tss... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressembler à Izaya parfois, on peut comprendre pourquoi ces deux là étaient copains comme cochon..._ " pensa Shizuo.

"- V-vous ne déménagez pas, j'espère... Murmura Anri si faiblement que le blond ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 _\- Non, non, Anri ! Rassure toi, on ne vous quitte pas !_ S'empressa d'écrire Celty, rassurant la petite brune.

\- Alors quoi ?!" Commença à s'impatienter l'ex-barman.

Shinra déglutit et Celty frissona. Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers lui. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait voir ? C'était la main de Celty... Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension et il devina qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Désolé mais les devinettes ça n'avait jamais été son truc.

"- Oooh ! Celty-san ! Félicitation ! S'exclama Mikado, à côté de lui.

 _\- Merci, ahah !_

\- Ca c'est de la bague !" Commenta son meilleur ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

C'est alors que Shizuo remarqua enfin le petit caillou qui ornait l'annulaire de sa plus précieuse ami. Il ne sut pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi mais il se sentit extrêmement ému. Depuis le temps que Shinra lui parlait d'épouser cette femme (c'est à dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient recontrés, en primaire)... il allait enfin réaliser son rêve, ils allaient s'unire et elle porterait son nom.

Tout le monde s'égosillait dans le petit appartement, ils étaient tous si heureux. Shizuo ne disait rien, il restait immobile. Shinra lui jeta un regard et sourit. Il savait que le blond n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif et il savait qu'il était touché.

La soirée suivait son cours, Shizuo sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette et échapper à l'air étouffant de l'appartement. Il fut rejoint par le médecin.

"- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

\- Très bien, je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Murmura le blond avec un sourire.

\- Merci. C'est l'accomplissement de beaucoup de chose et c'est la promesse d'un avenir nouveau.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- J'aurais une petite question à te poser.

\- Vas y. Répondit-il en soufflant sa fumé vers le ciel.

\- Toi, comme Izaya, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Et vous avez été les seuls amis que j'avais, pendant longtemps. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin."

Une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Ses yeux piquaient.

"- Tu es sur que tu veux de moi comme témoin ? Tu n'as pas peur que je fasse tout foiré ?

\- Ahah ! Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi qui pourrait jouer ce rôle. Au côté de Kadota et d'Izaya."

La chaleur quitta son corps.

"- Izaya..? Je-...

\- Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de le revoir... mais il compte pour moi et je me vois pas fêter mon mariage avec Celty sans lui. Comme je ne vois pas le fêter sans toi.

\- Je sais pas si je pourrais, Shinra... Je-...

\- Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasse ça pour moi. Et pour Celty."

Shizuo jeta un coup d'oeil à la future mariée entourée de ses futures demoiselles d'honneur Anri, Mika et Erika. Elle semblait si heureuse.

"- Et Izaya, il est au courant ?

\- Oui, je lui en ait déjà parlé. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à choisir la bague. Il serait prêt à faire un effort si tu es prêt à en faire de même de ton côté.

\- Tss ! Il me fait passer pour le méchant encore...

\- Non, il comprend que tu n'ai pas envie de le voir et il n'était pas spécialement emballé non plus. Mais il sait à quel point vous comptez pour moi, tous les deux..."

Shizuo ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas tout casser, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses amis mais si jamais il déclanchait une bagarre en plein mariage, il allait tout gâché.

"- Et puis tu sais, si vous vous battez, ce n'est pas très grave. En fait, on vous a toujours connu comme ça alors on savait bien que ça serait pratiquement impossible de vous garder dans la même pièce sans qu'il y est des altercations. Mais tu sais quoi, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on vous aime... Ca mettra un peu d'ambiance si tu lui jette la pièce montée à la figure !" S'exclama Shinra en riant aux éclats.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça ! Tu m'énerve à lire dans les pensées des gens !"

Il riait un peu mais Shinra sentit un tremblement au fond de voix. Puis le tremblement se changea en sanglot qui devint un crise de rire mélangée à des pleurs. Le brun n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stresse. Et de l'émotion.

"- Ca va aller... Murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement le dos du blond qui tréssautait doucement.

\- Merci pour tout, Shinra. Souffla Shizuo en reniflant et en essuyant un peu ses yeux. Je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je peux essayer de me maîtriser pendant au moins une journée.

\- Merci, Shizuo...

\- Et si tu raconte à qui que ce soit que j'ai pleuré, je te tuerais.

\- Compris !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et rejoignirent la fête qui dégénerait à l'intérieur.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Préparatifs

Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre, le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder à suivre, parce que disons le : "C'est franchement court et s'y passe pas grand chose !". Ah désolée, il me fallait un chapitre d'exposition. Et puis j'avais envie de parler un peu de Shinra et de Celty qui sont à mon humble avis le couple le plus Kawai de toute l'histoire des mangas. C'est une belle histoire qu'ils partagent ! Et puis j'avais envie de développer aussi Shizuo parce bon... (Hii Shizuo !*coeur* *coeur* *coeur*) et puis voilà il nous fallait un héro torturé !

Encore une fois désolée, si vous êtes descendu jusqu'ici sans avoir fait gaffe aux avertissement anti-spoil... Oui, j'ai méchamment spoilé, désolée... Mais ah ! La fin était tellement bien ! Je n'étais tellement pas désapointée par les évenements finaux (bon le départ d'Izaya m'a mise dans une semi-humeur désapointée...), mais ça finit bien bordel ! Vu toute la tension qui s'était accumulé tout au long de l'arc Ketsu, je m'attendais au pire et finalement, il faut toujours y croire (oui, c'est la moral de ce long monologue...)

Bon comme on est pas sur Skyblog, je vais arrêter de donner mon avis sur la dernière saison de DRRR! et retourner à ma mise en page ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'aurais beau faire tous les efforts d'une monde, il semble qu'elle ne me saute aux yeux qu'une fois que j'ai définitivement publié le chapitre, Damn it !). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review parce que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis et à la prochaine !


	2. Préparatifs

Bonjour ! Et oui, nous revoilà déjà avec le deuxième chapitre (oui, je sais, ça va vite niak niak niak !). Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Il est plus long et plus complet. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Weddings Day**

 _Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs_

Depuis que Shinra lui avait annoncé ses fillançailles avec Celty, Izaya se sentait revivre. Les mois qui avaient suivis son combat avec Shizuo et son départ d'Ikebukuro avaient été très durs et il s'était sentit très seul. Pas qu'il avait eut besoin d'ami auparavant mais c'est souvent quand on est dans le besoin qu'on se rend compte à quel point avoir des amis peut être utile. Il était resté de longue semaine à l'hôpital, broyant du noir et ruminant dans son ennuie. De plus, c'était surement l'expérience la plus douleureuse qu'il avait jamais vécu.

Le médecin illégale l'avait attendu à la sortie de l'hôpital.

"- Tu es là toi ? Avait-il demandé avec dédain.

\- Et oui. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait à moi et Celty, je suis là.

\- Tss.

\- On va prendre un café ?"

Ils s'étaient installés à une terrasse, profitant des rayons du soleil. Izaya semblait faire la tête et Shinra en connaissait la raison. Il était content que son ami se soit enfin rendu compte de la valeur qu'ont les vies humaines, c'était dommage qu'il ait dû manquer perdre la sienne pour avoir cette illumination.

Izaya faisait la moue mais il était tout de même heureux de voir que le médecin avait pris le temps de venir jusqu'à Shinjuku pour le voir. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé après son départ alors il arrêta très vite de bouder, écoutant Shinra lui raconter ce qu'il avait loupé.

Et puis il avait apprit ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il se battait avec son Shizu-chan. Il savait que Celty avait retrouvé sa tête et avait perdu la mémoire. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que, grâce à Saika, le brun avait de nouveau séparé Celty en deux parties distinctes et qu'il avait décidé demander sa partie inférieur en mariage. Il avait aussi apprit que son cher petit Mikado avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, qu'il avait finalement été sauvé par Celty pour être poignardé quelque rues plus loin par Takashi Nasujima. Décidément, c'était vraiment la faute à pas de chance... Enfin, "pas de chance" était le second prénom d'Izaya.

Shinra avait réussit à le traîner dans une bijouterie, contre son gré. Il était tout de même en convalesence ! Mais sa curiosité prenait toujours le dessus et il voulait en savoir toujours plus. Il ne pouvait que boire les paroles du médecin.

"- Comment va ce cher Shizu-chan ?" Demanda-t-il, tentant d'avoir le ton le plus désintéressé possible, tout en regardant les nombreuses bagues étincellantes.

Là, il s'attaquait au sujet délicat. Cet espèce de monstre, Shizuo Hewajima... S'il avait réussit son plan, Shinra ne voudrait même plus en entendre parler. Mais il avait échoué. Pire, il s'était rendu compte qu'au final il aurait bien pû mourir, il n'y pas beaucoup de personne qui l'aurait regretté, et peut-être même que Shizuo serait considéré comme un héros. " _Tss, quelle plaie !_ ".

" - Il va bien, enfin je crois. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous fuit un peu... Mais je le comprends, il a surement besoin de temps pour se remettre, lui aussi. Répondit Shinra en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Arrêtes ! Il va bien, il a juste eut l'épaule déboîtée ! J'ai eut les deux bras brisés et une lame de vingt centimètres plantée dans le flanc ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas le plus à plaindre.

\- Shizuo a été très touché par tous les évenements. Je ne vais pas t'expliquer toute la complexité des sentiments humains car tu en es dépourvu, tu ne comprendrais pas. Je dirais simplement qu'il y a des blessures qui mettent plus de temps à guérire que des os cassés." Fit Shinra avec un sourire.

" _Arrêtes Shinra... Arrêtes d'essayer de me faire croire que cette bête est capable de ressentire des émotions._ " Pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Lui, il n'était pas dépourvu de sentiment. Izaya avait toujours été trop sensible. Et quand il avait vu Shizuo avancer vers lui avec, dans ses yeux, ce feu de haine, il avait ressentit tout un tas d'émotion. De l'excitation, de la curiosté, de la haine, de la crainte... Oui, il avait eut peur. Mais n'était-ce pas humain que de craindre la mort ?

"- Au fait, je pensais faire de lui mon témoin. Demanda Shinra, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je voudrais que tu le sois aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de plusieurs témoins ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

\- Prends le lui, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me fait rien ! Je n'ai pas de sentiment après tout, c'est ce que tu as dit ! Répondit-il, narquois. _Et tac_.

\- C'est important pour moi que vous soyez tous les deux ensemble avec moi devant l'autel... Répondit le médecin, très sérieusement.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à m'épouser moi et le prendre comme témoin ! Ahah !

\- Hmm... Désolé, j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'habituer à ton visage...

\- Cest vrai que tu les préfère sans tête..."

La vendeuse leur jeta un regard en biais alors qu'ils éclataient de rire.

"- Ah Izaya, je suis content de te revoir... Allez, acceptes ! Soit le plus raisonnable. Ce sera dur de convaincre Shizuo alors n'en fait pas autant.

\- Très bien. Tant que ce monstre ne m'adresse pas la parole, je veux bien. Et c'est lui qui se chargera des alliances, je ne veux aucune responsabilité.

\- Pour ça je demanderais à Kadota, je ne fais confiance ni à toi, ni à Shizuo !"

* * *

Du haut de sa tour, Izaya lâcha un sourire. Il était à la fois impatient et angoissé par la perspective de revoir Shizuo. Il était certain qu'après ce qui s'était passé, leur relation ne s'était pas amélioré et il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. Mais bon après tout ce n'était que dans plusieurs mois. Il avait le temps de se préparer.

Son portable sonna.

"- Allo Izaya ! C'est Shinra !

\- Je le sais, crétin, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelle.

\- Ah ? Oh euh... okay ! Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu es libre demain après-midi !

\- Je peux me libérer, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pas mal de chose à organiser pour le mariage et comme tu es le témoin, tu es censé pouvoir m'aider."

Izaya poussa un soupire.

"- Tu peux demander aux deux autres ! J'ai franchement pas envie de parler frou frou et gâteau de mariage...

\- Y a pas que ça, y a trouver une salle, préparer les invitations, j'aimerais répartir les tâches pour qu'on s'en sorte. Du coup avec Celty on organise une réunions avec les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur... Viens, s'il-te-plais...

\- Hm... Y aura Shizu-chan, j'imagine.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace ! Ce sera un "teste". Et de toute façon, si on arrive à se décider de qui fait quoi, la réunion ne durera pas très longtemps.

\- Tss...

\- C'est aussi pour vous que je fais ça. Retarder l'échéance de vos retrouvailles à notre mariage, c'est être sur que ça explosera. Vous y aurez beaucoup trop réfléchie, ça va générer beaucoup trop d'attente... Il vaut mieux vous réhabituer à vous voir tranquillement, tant qu'il n'y a pas trop d'enjeux.

\- Tu as raison ! Le coupa Izaya, Je serais là. Ciao !"

Il raccrocha et fixa un moment son téléphone. Puis dans un excès de rage particulièrement rare il le jeta au bout de la pièce. Il avait envie de crier et de tout casser. Shinra l'avait piégé. Il regrettait déjà de s'être engagé auprès de lui. S'il avait su qu'il aurait autant de contrainte, il aurait refusé. Puis il se repris.

"Tss... regardes moi ça, tu es pitoyable Izaya. On dirait Shizu-chan à s'énerver comme ça..."

* * *

"Je déclare ouverte la première réunion pré-mariage de Celty et Shinra !" S'exclama le médecin illégale.

Ils étaient tous les huit réunis dans l'appartement des futurs mariés et la tension était palpable. Shizuo était assis dans un coin et grognait en regardant ses pieds. Quant à Izaya, il était assis à l'exacte opposé, le plus loin possible de sa némésis et jouait sur son portable d'un air désintéressé. Les deux étaient passablement de mauvaise humeur et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie d'être là. Et ils le montraient bien.

De son côté, Shizuo se battait contre ses démons intérieurs pour ne pas céder à la panique. Et s'il ouvrait la bouche ? Et s'il croisait son regard ? Serait-il capable de se contenir ? Auparavant, le simple fait de voir sa silhouette au loin, au milieu d'une foule, dans une petite rue sombre ou bien même de sentir son odeur et il explosait littéralement de rage. Son sang se mettait à bouillir et rien ne pouvait le retenir. Là, il savait qu'il était juste à quelque mètre, il baignait dans cette odeur qu'il ne pouvait oublier, son coeur avait des accélérations incontrôlées. Il fallait qu'il respire. C'est ça, inspire et expire, inspire et... Seigneur cette odeur...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Izaya n'était guère plus enchanté. Shizuo l'ignorait méchamment. Il se doutait bien que l'autre ne serait pas ravi de le revoir mais il se comportait comme un enfant. S'il pouvait simplement lui jeter un objet à la figure, tout le monde saurait que ce n'était pas possible qu'ils collaborent. Mais il restait la tête baissée, obstinément. Il aurait bien voulu lui envoyer une pic mais Shinra lui aurait reproché d'avoir déclancher les hostilités. Il allait devoir jouer le passif agressif s'il voulait arriver à ses fins.

Celty les observait, mal à l'aise.

"- _Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée... Je veux dire c'était assez violent comme retrouvaille..._ Demanda Celty

\- De toute façon on y est maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer ! Bon voici une liste de chose à faire, ce serait bien si vous pouviez mettre vos noms sur les choses dont vous souhaitez ou pouvez vous occuper. Prenez-en une ou deux et on se chargera du reste. Déclara Shinra.

\- Non, vous avez assez de chose à faire, la liste des invités, la liste des cadeaux que vous voulez, le plan de table..., Enuméra Kadota

\- Les robes ! S'écria Mika, applaudis par Erika.

 _\- Pour les robes, on ira voir ensemble, les filles._ Tapa Celty, provoquant des petits cris d'excitation de la part des filles.

\- Je peux me charger de la nourriture, proposa Kadota, On pourrait peut être demander à Simon d'être notre traiteur.

 _\- Bonne idée !_ S'exclama la dullahan.

\- Pas vraiment. Simon ne sait faire que des sushis et des plâts russes dégoutants. Mieux vaut faire appel à un vrai traiteur. Intervint Izaya, que la situation semblait agaçé au plus haut point.

\- J-je peux m'occuper des cartons d'invitation... Proposa Anri.

\- Et moi, je peux m'occuper des fleurs ! S'exclama Mika.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait... Fit Shinra en rayant les items. Et toi, Shizuo, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ex-barman. Shizuo n'en savait rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait jamais organiser de mariage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste.

"- Je peux peut être essayer de trouver une salle...

\- Chouette ! Encore un bon truc de fait !

\- Attendez ! S'écria Erika, Il y a une petite chose qui n'a pas été marqué sur la liste et qui pourtant devrait y figurer en grosse lettre !

 _\- Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Celty.

\- L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon voyons ! Je veux bien me charger d'organiser celui de Celty !

\- Ahh ! Ca c'est intéressant. Déclara Izaya, semblant enfin éprouver de l'intérêt pour la réunion. Je veux bien m'occuper du tien, Shinra.

\- Ouh... J'ai un peu peur mais bon, après tout, je n'ai pas le choix ! Ahah ! Répondit le médecin.

 _\- Moi aussi... Je crains le pire..._ " Ecrivit Celty.

A partir de cet instant Izaya commença à participer activement à la réunion et Shizuo de moins en moins. Il parlait fort, se donnait en spectacle avec ses attitudes insupportables de collégienne prépubère. Shinra comprit vite son petit jeu et le prit à part.

"- Ecoutes, je vous bien ce que tu essaie de faire. Même si tu arrives à le mettre en rogne en te comportant comme un idiot, ce sera toujours ta faute. Je te connais trop bien. Le menaça-t-il.

\- Rooh, même pas drôle, Shinra ! S'exclama Izaya en tirant la langue. Comment je fais pour qu'il soit lui même si je peux pas l'embêter un peu ?

\- Soit toi-même déjà, ce sera un bon début. Shizuo n'est pas patient mais il n'est certainement pas ce que tu l'accuse d'être, à savoir une mauvaise personne. Alors maintenant, tu grandis un peu et tu arrêtes de le provoquer."

Izaya n'appréciait pas de se faire passer un savon. Il fusilla Shinra du regard en croisant les bras. Très bien ! Il ferait des efforts avec Shizu-chan ! Et le connaissant de toute façon, il finirait par lui en coller une, même sans qu'il l'ai cherché. Il revint s'assoire avec les autres, acceptant la condition de Shinra. Peu importe le temps que ça mettrait, il savait que le blond ne supportait pas sa présence, il allait finir par craquer.

Au bout d'une heure, il remarqua que sa némésis avait arrêter de fixer ses chaussures et discutait un peu avec Anri. Leur regard se croisèrent. Il y eut un flottement mais il ne reçu pas la table basse en pleine figure. Il eut du mal à cacher sa surpise. Et le blond continuait de le fixer, sans haine, juste de la contemplation, comme étonné lui-même de sa capacité à se contenir. Ce fut finalement Izaya qui détourna le regard, devenu trop lourd. Se pourrait-il que quelque chose ait changé ? Avait-il évolué ? Si Shizu-chan avait mûri, il était hors de question de rester derrière.

Les mains de l'ex-barman tremblaient légèrement. Aucune envie de meurtre ne l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait été capturé par le regard d'Izaya. Aucun sentiment de haine. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était content de le revoir, mais il se sentait rassuré. " _Il y a du progrès..._ " Pensa-t-il.

Après ce léger choc, il décida d'aller fumer une cigarette pour se détendre. Il entendait les autres discuter vivement de l'évènement, du thème qu'ils allaient prendre. Tout cela lui était tellement étrangé et ça aurait pu être une expérience agréable s'il n'avait pas dû la partager avec Izaya. Quoi qu'au final, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Il entendit la porte coulissant s'ouvrir. Il ne se retourna pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Shinra.

"Si tu ne sais pas où chercher pour la salle des fêtes, tu peux me demander. J'ai pas mal de contacte, je pourrais t'aider." Proposa la voix rauque d'Izaya.

Le blond fit volte-face. Il s'attendait à tomber sur un sourire mesquin mais il croisa le regard très sérieux du brun. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de jouer. Izaya, comme lui, semblait avoir comprit l'enjeu de leur entente.

"- Je vais me débrouiller, merci. Répondit-il en retournant à sa cigarette.

\- Très bien. Faisons de notre mieux." Conclu Izaya en s'inclinant poliment.

Et il retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Shizuo avec ses questions. Il avait l'air prêt à faire des efforts. Peut être que toute cette histoire l'avait changé lui aussi. Il inspira une dernière bouffée de nicotine. Non. Izaya n'avait pas changé. Et ça faisait partit de son plan. Il faisait le gentil avant le mariage et le jour j il allait utiliser ses supers pouvoirs d'emmerdeur pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal et mettre en colère Shizuo pour qu'il gâche toute la cérémonie. La cigarette se brisa entre ses doigts.

"IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

"- Tss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à cette brute ? Grogna l'informateur en massant son arcade sourcilière avec un steak.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Demanda son ami en nettoyant un peu les débrits de sa table basse.

\- Rien ! Se défendit-il, et devant l'air circonspect de Shinra, il reprit de plus belle : Rien, je te jure ! Mots pour mots je lui ai dit "faisons de notre mieux" ! Tu y vois là quelque tentative de provocation ?

\- Non, mais tu connais Shizuo, il a dû lire entre les lignes. Tu n'as pas dit ça sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu-...

\- J'ai rien sous-entendu du tout ! Le coupa-t-il passablement énervé. C'est lui qui est parano. Pour une fois que je ne veux de mal à personne."

Shinra se sentit désolé pour son ami. Il l'avait encouragé à être gentil avec Shizuo et voilà ce qu'il recevait en contrepartie, il y avait de quoi tout abandonné. Il regarda ensuite avec tristesse ce qui restait de son appartement. Il espérait que l'un d'entre n'allait pas se désister. Il devait parler au blond pour régler ça. Lorsqu'Izaya quitta son appartement, il prit son téléphone.

"- Allo, Shizuo. C'est Shinra.

\- Salut... Désolé pour tout à l'heure..."

Il semblait vraiment triste. Le médecin illégale se dit que sa personnalité violente avait du prendre le dessus. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Il avait d'ailleurs été relativement surprit qu'il ait réussit à se contrôler si longtemps.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'était qu'un essai. Vous devez réussir à vous entendre ! C'est important pour moi, pour nous et pour vous aussi.

\- Je sais, j'ai merdé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais essaie d'aller t'excuser auprès d'Izaya, pour lui montrer ta bonne foi.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie !

\- S'il te plais, Shizuo... Comment veux-tu qu'Izaya se comporte bien si tu lui montre que quoi qu'il fasse, tu ne pourras jamais lui faire confiance ? Laisse-lui la chance de se racheter."

Et il raccrocha. Il sourit pour lui même. " _Décidément, ces deux là vont me donner du fil à retordre..._ "

* * *

"Merde... Fais chier." Grogna Shizuo.

Il était devant l'immeuble de son pire ennemie, à qui il devait des excuses. Il fallait qu'il monte, qu'il toque à sa porte, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui présente des excuses... Le grand blond eut un frisson de dégoût. Effectivement, il avait merdé, il avait perdu son sang froid, il avait encore vu des sous-entendu dans les mots de ce serpent. Bon, il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. L'erreur était humaine, non ? Mais jamais Izaya ne lui laissera la chance de s'excuser décemment, parce que si les humains avaient le droit à l'erreur, aux yeux du brun c'était un privilège qui ne lui était pas accordé.

"Merde...!" Jura-t-il un dernière fois pour la forme.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il aurait aimé supprimer tant de fois mais, n'ayant jamais eut vraiment la force, était rester dans ses contactes. " _Au cas où_ ". Une sonnerie retentit dans le combiné, une série de bip puis une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

"-Allo, Shizu-chan ?"

Le blond se figea. Il déglutit difficilement.

"- Oi. Je dois te parler. Tu es chez toi ?

\- Oui, je te vois...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ah.

\- Je descends."

Puis il raccrocha. Shizuo s'appuya contre les barrière en face de l'immeuble pour se donner un air détendu et commença à fumer. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il tremblait légèrement. Dieu ce qu'il avait envie d'être ailleurs. Il rongea son ongle de pouce. Quelle poisse.

Il apperçu les portes s'ouvrirent et le sang monta à sa tête d'un coup, son coeur rata un battement. Puis il redescendit d'un coup, appercevant une petite grand-mère sortir du bâtiment. " _Vraiment, Shizuo, t'es ridicule..._ " Pensa-t-il. Il se reposa sur la barrière, regardant la vieille femme se débattre avec la lourde porte d'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à aller l'aider quand il vit le jeune homme brun venir à sa rescousse. Son coeur eut à nouveau une accélération, il souffla doucement, son corps subissant les effets de ses ascenseurs émotionnels à répétition.

La vieille dame remercia le brun chaleureusement avant de partir en clopinant. Il lui fit son plus joli sourire avant de jeter un regard glaciale à Shizuo qui gela sur place.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- C'est à propos de cet après-midi.

\- Hm, vas-y, je t'écoute ?" Fit-il en le toisant.

Izaya était quelqu'un d'insupportable quand il faisait l'enfant et qu'il jouait le rôle du bon gars un peu foufou, mais il était encore pire quand il était lui-même. Shizuo serra les dents.

"Voilà. J'ai pas été cool alors que j'avais promis à Shinra de faire des efforts. Je veux pas gâcher ses noces.. Alors... Hésita-t-il, souffrant intérieurement, Je... tss..! Putain. J'suis désolé."

Izaya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Shizuo venait de s'excuser. Il aurait aimé remettre la scène en arrière et la revivre encore tant la sensation dans son ventre était agréable. C'était certainement Shinra qui l'avait envoyé mais le fait est qu'il était venu et que personne ne l'avait enchaîné et tirer ici, il n'avait pas d'arme braquée sur lui, les mots qui sortait de sa bouche était bien les siens. De plus, il avait l'air vraiment désolé, il se frottait l'arrière du crâne, grattait le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure et il avait même pris un peu de couleur sur les joues. S'il jouait la comédie, il avait l'air convainquant. Izaya le savait, ce n'était le genre de Shizuo de faire semblant mais il voulait le tester encore un peu pour être bien sur.

"- Tu t'excuses pour le coup de poing de cet après-midi, ou pour tous les objets que tu as jeté sur moi depuis toutes ces années ? Ou peut être pour mes bras en miettes ?" Demanda-t-il, froidement en posant une main sur son flanc, là où Vorona avait planté sa lame, par réflexe.

Le blond regarda ce geste inconscient, tristement.

"Pour tout ce que tu veux si ça permet de faire ne serait-ce qu'une trève pour le mariage."

L'informateur se tue un instant. Il était venu jusqu'ici, il avait mis de côté sa fierté, il avait fait un pas vers lui. Il pouvait en faire un lui aussi.

"Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses."

" _Et c'est tout ?_ " Pensa le blond.

"- Alors pas de coup fourré, pas de couteau dans le dos, pas de mensonge ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour menacer Izaya de sa taille.

\- Rien de tout ça. Répondit l'autre en lui tendant un main amicale. La paix temporaire, pour Shinra."

Le blond observa cette main tendu pendant un instant. Il pensa à tous ses fantasmes où il se montrait généreux avec Izaya et l'épargnait. C'était le moment de rattraper le passé, de ne pas refaire les même erreurs et de se comporter comme un adulte, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Izaya, cherchant une trace de moquerie mais il semblait si sérieux que ç'en était presque effrayant. Alors Shizuo glissa sa main dans celle du brun et la serra doucement, en guise d'accord. Une étrange chaleur se dégagea de ce contacte. Il n'avait jamais eut pour Izaya de geste autre que violent et les seuls fois où ses doigts l'avaient effleuré c'était pour lui administrer de violent coup de poing.

Izaya, de son côté, appréciait la tournure que prenait les choses. Il commençait juste à entrevoire les avantages qu'il pourrait y avoir à s'allier avec Shizuo. Il n'aurait pas de soucis avec lui, il allait expédier ce mariage vite-fait, bien-fait. Shinra lui serait reconnaissant à vie, il garderait son ami pour toujours et il pourrait retrourner à ses petites affaires louches. Et qui sait, si la cérémonie se passait sans anicroches, il pourrait peut être recommencer à rôder à Ikebukuro sans se voir assaillit de panneau de circulation, de poubelle ou de distributeurs. Ca valait bien un petit efforts. Ca ne durerait qu'une soirée après tout.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Enterrement de vie de garçon

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les faire se retrouver. Mais c'est dur de les faire discuter sans que ça ait l'air bizarre vu que d'habitude leurs échanges verbaux se résument à "IZAAAAAYAAAAAHHHHHH !" "Ah, voilà Shizu-chan, je me sauve !". Bref, j'espère qu'il ne sont pas trop OOC, et que vous vous retrouvez dans le mouvements de leurs émotions (non mais sérieux, même moi j'ai du mal à suivre..). Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Enterrement de vie de garçon

Bien le bonjour, tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, on est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

 **Weddings day**

 _Chapitre 3, Enterrement de vie de garçon_

"- Sérieusement Shinra ! Encore une réunion ?! Ca fait la troisième ce mois-ci ! Soupira Izaya, passablement énervé d'avoir encore été interrompu dans son travail. Je sais que tu commence à stresser mais je suis pas ton psy !

\- Je sais Izaya, je ne te considère pas comme mon psy et je ne stresse pas ! Enfin... un peu, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Le mariage est dans deux semaines, ça va venir très vite. C'est juste la réunion pour faire le point, après tu seras tranquille jusqu'au mariage.

\- J'en ai assez de me coltiner Shizu-chan, tu sais à force de pousser le bouchon on va finir par se disputer pour de bon. Je te rappelle qu'on est pas spécialement en bon terme, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait bonne figure devant toi-...

\- Je sais tout ça ! Et je vous remercie de tous les efforts que vous faites pour moi. C'est bientôt finit.

\- ... Bon à quelle heure je dois être là ?"

* * *

Shizuo inspirait profondément et souffla sa fumé sans jamais se lasser. Il n'avait jamais autant été chez Shinra que depuis l'annonce des noces, même en comparaison avec l'époque où il se blessait souvent à cause de ses crises de colère. Il aurait presque pû dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Le jeune médecin était plus angoissé qu'il n'y paraissait et il appréciait, même s'il ne le disait pas, que Shizuo soit près de lui. Et Celty aussi. La présence du blond leur permettait de décompresser.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il s'était sentit assez seul après le départ de Vorona pour son pays natale. Il était impatient de la revoir au mariage. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés alors qu'il éteignait les cendres restantes de sa cigarette sur la balustrade. Celty s'était assis sur le rebord du balcon, en équilibre.

"- _Comment tu te sent ?_ Demanda-t-elle, à travers son téléphone.

\- C'est pas moi la future mariée. C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Répondit-il avec un sourire en s'appuyant à ses côtés.

 _\- Tu évites cette question un peu trop souvent._

\- Je sais. Je vais bien. Je sais que cette réponse ne te satisfait pas mais tant que ton mariage n'est pas passé je ne veux pas parler de sujet qui fâche."

Celty resta silencieuse quelque seconde. Son ami faisait toujours passer les besoins des autres avant les siens, mais elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel et elle savait que lorsqu'il serait prêt à lui parler, il viendrait la voir.

"- _Très bien. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, à n'importe quel moment. Même lors que ma nuit de noce. Shinra comprendra._ Ecrivit-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'il te dirait et puis il verserait discrètement du poison dans mon thé ensuite."

Elle eut un petit rire, c'était exactement le genre de chose que Shinra pourrait faire.

"- _En tout cas, tout le monde est arrivé, la réunion va commencer._ Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers les portes vitrées.

\- J'arrive."

Shizuo inspira un dernière fois avant d'affronter une nouvelle fois le regard d'Izaya. Même s'il n'y avait pas eut de dispute à proprement parler, il y avait toujours cette tension, parfois des petits haussements de ton, rien de vraiment explosif ou incisif mais ça s'accumulait et c'était dur à supporter. Izaya ne cherchait pas à le provoquer et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il l'avait tout de même surpris à être plus gentil qu'à l'habitude et à lui parler de tout et de rien sans raison apparente. L'ex-barman se disait bien qu'il y avait anguilles sous roche, le brun n'était pas du genre à être gentil gratuitement. Mais il calmait sa paranoïa, il finirait bien par découvrire ce que cachait l'informateur. Ils jouaient tous les deux le jeu.

"- Bon, comme le mariage approche à grand pas, il est temps de faire le point. Fit Shinra, une fois tout le monde installé.

\- Tout est réglé de mon côté. Déclara Kadota. Vous avez un vrai traiteur (petit regard vers Izaya, qui lui tira la langue), la playliste est prête mais on a déjà vu ça ensemble.

\- Les robes sont prêtes, le fleuriste a fait sa sélection, et pour la pièce montée on a vu ça avec Anri et Shinra, ça semble convenir ! On a trouvé les cadeaux pour les invités, tout est okay ! S'exclama Mika en levant son pouce en l'air.

\- Pour la salle, on est allé voir avec Shizuo, son frère s'est arrangé pour qu'on fasse ça dans une des salles des studios d'Ikebukuro, ce qui est vraiment classe ! Expliqua Shinra en griffonnant sur son carnet.

\- Concernant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, Celty va être servie ! Déclara Erika avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Pareille de mon côté, tout est réglé pour que tu passe la plus belle dernière soirée de célibataire de tous les temps." Ajouta l'informateur, amusé.

Les deux futurs mariés frissonnèrent. Tout semblait être finalement organisé, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la date fatidique. Shizuo était lui aussi un peu excité par tout ce qui se déroulait. Il était dans l'oeil du cyclone, il allait voir des gens s'amuser à une fête qu'il aurait aidé à organiser, c'était une grande première pour lui. Il quitta l'appartement de Shinra avec un presque sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

"- Ah, merci d'avoir retenu les portes. Murmura Izaya en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- Hm.

\- Tu as essayé ta tenue ? Demanda le brun en appuyant sur le bouton "Rez de chaussée"

\- Non. C'est vrai que je devais faire ça avec Kadota mais j'ai oublié... Se remémora-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'y vais demain, on a qu'à y aller ensemble."

Il avait dit ça avec sa voix habituelle pourtant à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Il en faisait trop. Et les excès de zèle étaient toujours perçu comme louches par Shizuo. Il se mordit la lèvre espèrant ne pas avoir activé les très sensibles nerfs de son camarade. Mais l'autre resta calme.

"- Ouais.

\- Okay ! A demain alors !" S'écria Izaya en sortant le plus vite possible de l'ascenseur.

Shizuo se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Cette fois Shinra ne serait pas là pour calmer les animosités. Ce serait le teste ultime. En sortant du bâtiment il alluma sa cigarette pour se calmer les nerfs. Il allait falloir racheter un paquet pour demain, même si celui qu'il avait entre les mains était presque neuf. Il allait en avoir grandement besoin.

* * *

Son nouveau paquet en main, Shizuo s'amusait à enlever le plastique autour pour admiré la série parfaitement de cigarette encastrée, toute blanche, toute propre, toute symétrique. Pour l'instant, il maîtrisait la situation.

"- Oi Shizuo-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? Demanda une petite voix derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oh, salut Mikado. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Répondit l'ex-barman en reconnaissant les yeux bleu du lycéen. J'attends Izaya, on doit essayer nos tenus pour le mariage."

Le jeune garçon sembla troublé. Ils avaient dû faire pas mal de chemin pour être capable de se donner rendez-vous comme ça. Il lâcha un petit sourire amusé. Il les avait toujours connu ennemies, s'ils commençaient à devenir amis ça allait vraiment faire bizarre à tout le monde. Ca perturberait l'équilibre entier de la ville, mais après tout c'était une époque de changement. Ce mariage promettait d'être vraiment intéressant.

"- Et toi ? Tu es tout seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rejoignais Kida-kun, il a quelque chose à me montrer. Je me demande ce que c'est... j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle technique de drague foireuse..."

Ils rièrent de bon coeur mais il furent interrompus par l'informateur qui venait d'arriver.

"- J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que vous riez comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

\- Je vous laisse ! On se voit au mariage. Déclara Mikado en les saluant poliment.

\- Il est toujours aussi mignon. Murmura Izaya alors que le lycéen s'éloignait.

\- Et toi toujours aussi malsain. Allez on y va." Répondit simplement le blond en entrant dans la boutique de sur-mesure.

La vendeuse les salua.

"- Boujour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui, on a un mariage dans deux semaines. On est venu essayer les costumes. On est les témoins.

\- Ah, oui, attendez."

Shizuo s'était assis sur un pouf, commençant à rêvasser, et Izaya s'était accoudé au comptoire. Il avait passé un de ses pieds derrière son talon, posé sa main libre sur sa hanche saillante et ses ongles tapottaient sur le bois du meuble. Ils ne disaient rien, se jettant de petit regard de temps en temps. Il y avait un profond malaise qui flottait dans la pièce.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de prononcer un mot, de peur de froisser l'autre. C'était une situation tellement étrange. Si on leur avait dit il y a plusieurs années qu'ils se retrouveraient ensemble à essayer des costumes, sans chercher à se taper dessus, aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait cru. Izaya aurait éclaté de rire et Shizuo se serait surement sauvagement emporté. Mais voilà. Ils étaient là, à se regarder en chien de faillence. Et d'un autre côté, ça faisait du bien, ce mélange de paix et de tension, ça leur faisait ressentir tout un tas d'émotion, agréable comme désagréable. Des frissons, des papillons, des coups de chaud, des coups de froid. C'était vraiment particulier comme sensation...

La femme finit par revenir avec deux costumes sombres et leur indiqua les cabines d'essayage. Le blond enfila le costume. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement différent, étant donné qu'il portait tous les jours un complet. Il était en train de regarder si le costume n'était pas trop serré au niveau de l'entre-jambe lorsqu'Izaya l'appela à l'extérieur de la cabine.

"- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui même avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- C'est pas mal. Répondit Shizuo en replaçant un petit peu les épaules de la veste. Tu ne fais pas le noeud papillon ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais appris à le faire... Avoua le brun en détournant le regard.

\- C'est pas compliqué, regardes."

Il lui montra les gestes à faire sur son propre noeud.

"- Comme ça... ensuite tu tire... et voilà.

\- Attends ! Tu vas trop vite... Comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'imiter le professionel du noeud papillon.

\- Non, non... comme ça."

Il glissa ses doigts sur ses mains pour le guider. Izaya se laissa faire puis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, laissant Shizuo l'habiller, les yeux fixer sur leur reflet dans le miroir.

"- Et voilà. Tu n'auras qu'à t'entrainer chez toi.

\- C'est trop compliqué ! Tu pourrais peut être le faire pour moi, le jour du mariage...

\- ...

\- ... S'il te plais.

\- ... On verra." Fit Shizuo en entrant à nouveau dans la cabine pour se changer.

Le brun continua à s'observer, un peu troublé.

"- Eh Shizu-chan ! Tu trouve que ça me va bien ? Ca me fait bizarre d'être si bien habillé. Demanda-t-il assez fort pour que Shizuo l'entende depuis l'autre côté du rideau.

\- ... C'est sur que ça change.

\- Ahah ! Tu ne veux pas me complimenter !" S'exclama Izaya en riant.

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Décidément, Shizuo n'aidait vraiment pas à construire une relation solide. Le brun soupira en retournant se changer, après tout ça ne durerait que deux semaines et après ce sera finit. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la caisse et repartirent avec leur costume sous le bras.

"- Bon c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ! Fit l'informateur sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, j'aurais oublié si non.

\- Aucun soucis, je me suis doûté que tu n'y avais pas pensé.

\- ...

\- Euh, je veux dire, trouver une salle a dû te prendre du temps... enfin... euh, bref. Tenta Izaya. Décidément il marchait sur des oeufs avec Shizuo.

\- Bon. On se voit au mariage. Répondit l'autre en s'éloignant.

\- Attends Shizu-chan ! Appela le brun. On se verra pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Shinra.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une soirée qu'on passe avec ses meilleurs amis, alors on sera avec Kadota et le futur marié. En tout cas, tu es invité."

Shizuo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il allait faire la fête pendant toute une nuit avec Izaya avant de passer tout un week-end avec lui, de nouveau, pour les noces. N'était-ce pas exagéré ? N'était-ce pas tenter le diable ?

"- Je sais pas trop... Répondit-il, troublé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. J'imagine que ça ferait plaisir à Shinra que tu sois là, mais en même temps on en a fait assez pour lui. Si tu es là pour son mariage, il sera quand même super content.

\- Non. Je veux être là pour lui. Je viendrais." Déclara le blond d'un air décidé.

Izaya arca un sourcil.

"Parfait ! Alors on se retrouver chez lui à vingt heure pour le départ. A dans deux semaines !" S'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, en s'éloignant.

Shizuo alla s'installer dans le parc, sur un banc pour fumer tranquillement. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Cet après-midi s'était bien passé. Il ne s'était pas énervé, Izaya n'avait pas cherché à le provoquer. Allez, encore un petit effort et il aurait la certitude qu'il a bien le contrôle sur sa colère et sa force surhumaine. Quelque part, il devrait remercier Izaya de lui être aussi insupportable. Grâce à lui il arrivait à mieux connaître ses limites et il se rendait compte qu'il avait beaucoup évolué. Il recracha une fumée épaisse, sans que son sourire s'efface. Il avait hâte.

* * *

"- Mahmah Izaya, je suis complètement stressé. Celty est partit rejoindre Anri, MIka et Erika pour passer la soirée avec elles. Connaissant Erika, elle a surement dû faire appel à des gogo-danseurs. Ils vont lui faire découvrire des mouvements que je serais incapable de reproduire... Et si elle tombait amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux et de ses abdos de rêve ?! Et si elle ne voulait plus se mar-...

\- Shht Shinra, calmes toi. Celty est une grande fille et je pense qu'elle est quand même un peu amoureuse de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'un gogo-danseur, ce qu'elle te trouve doit transcender le physique et la beauté même." Répondit le brun en prenant son meilleur ami dans les bras.

Le médecin lui lança un regard en biais.

"- Oi, je peux entrer ? Demanda Shizuo en poussant la porte d'entré.

\- Ah ! Voilà notre dernier témoin ! S'exclama Izaya. Vous êtes prêts à commencer la plus grande soirée du siècle ?

\- Moi, je suis remonté comme une pendule ! S'exclama Kadota. Ca fait des semaines que tu fais des secrets sur cette soirée. J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

\- Ahah ! Biensur ! Mais d'abord, on va manger un morçeau et boire un peu pour se mettre dans l'ambiance !"

Ils allèrent manger au sushi russe.

"- Bienvenu au futur marié ! S'exclama Simon. Mangez des sushis, les sushis, c'est l'amour !

\- Ahh merci Simon ! Répondit Shinra.

\- C'est gratuit pour vous ce soir. Déclara Dennis en faisant un clin d'oeil à Izaya.

\- Oui oui, sushis gratuits ! Approuva le géant à l'accent fort.

\- Merci, les gars. Répondit le brun.

\- Pour fêter les réconciliations, la paix c'est bien ! Shizuo et Izaya sont devenus meilleurs amis ! S'entousiasma Simon en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-barman et l'autre sur celle de l'informateur.

\- T'emballe pas, Simon. Fit le blond en le repoussant.

\- Oui, c'est simplement une trève. Ajouta Izaya.

\- C'est triste la bagarre. C'est mal la bagarre... Répondit le russe d'un air contrarié.

\- Bon si tu nous servais à manger, on meurt de faim !" Les coupa Kadota pour éviter que le ton ne monte.

Une fois rassasié, ils saluèrent les deux russes et Izaya les emmena dans un bar. La musique retentissait déjà de l'extérieur et une fois rentré, il était difficile de s'entendre parler.

"- C'est super original ça ! Le charia Shinra.

\- C'est pour porter un toast avant de vraiment commencer ! Rétorqua l'informateur avant d'appeler le barman. Quatre shots, ce que vous avez de plus fort ! Merci !" Demanda-t-il au serveur.

Il sentit qu'on tirait légèrement sur sa manche, il se retourna et croisa le regard de Shizuo. Il prononça quelques mots mais Izaya ne pu les saisir à cause de la musique. Embêté, le blond dû se pencher près de son oreille pour se faire entendre.

"- Je ne bois pas moi ! Expliqua-t-il, son souffle chaud venant taquiner la nuque du brun.

\- Ah si, Shizu-chan ! Ce soir tu es avec nous jusqu'au bout !" S'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules.

Le blond paru si déconcerté qu'il ne répondit rien et lorsque les verres arrivèrent, il avala le contenu du sien sans broncher. Il fit sagement de même avec les autres shots qui suivèrent.

"- Ouha ! C'est vraiment super fort ! Déclara Shinra en riant. J'ai la tête qui tourne !

\- Ahah ! Tant mieux, c'est l'effet escompté !

\- Ca descend vite aussi ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !"

Le futur marié se dirigea vers le fond du bar accompagné par Kadota. Le jeune informateur se tourna vers Shizuo. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux au fond de son verre vide. Il chancellait doucement sur son tabouret. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était mignon.

"- Ca va, Shizu-chan ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille et en parlant assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- O-oui... je crois... Répondit le collecteur de dette en penchant lui aussi sa tête vers son vis à vis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bu autant d'alcool auparavant... Avoua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris par ce que tu me dis là ! Ahah !

\- S'il-te-plais... Murmura Shizuo en posant sa tête trop lourde sur l'épaule d'Izaya. N'en profite pas, ce soir..."

Izaya se figea. Même saoul, le blond restait méfiant. Il était à la fois admiratif de l'instinct de surive de son ennemie et vexé par son manque de confiance à son égard. Mais en même temps, il pouvait le comprendre. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du blond qui avait toujours la tête posé contre lui, frottant un peu son visage contre le T-shirt échancré du brun comme pour se réveiller.

"Ne t'en fais pas Shizu-chan. Tu peux être tranquille, je ne suis pas lâche. Et puis... on s'amuse bien, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le blond releva le nez, frôlant celui d'Izaya au passage. Ils étaient vraiment très proche. Il ressentait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause d'Izaya ou bien de l'alcool ou encore des sushis de Simon qui pouvaient parfois être très difficiles à digérer. Dans tous les cas, son regard ne quittait pas celui d'Izaya qui le soutenait. Son visage était très sérieux, ç'en était troublant.

"- Vous faites une baston de regard ou vous venez de vous rouler une pelle ? Demanda Kadota qui revenait de son expédition au toilette.

\- Ahah ! Dotachin ! Voyons ! Tu ne dois pas être assez saoul pour te poser ce genre de question ! S'exclama l'informateur en aidant Shizuo à se redresser, puis il appela le serveur. Quatre autres, s'il vous plait !"

Mais alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à trouver un équilibre au blond, ce dernier se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Son front entra en contacte avec le sien. Il ne pouvait plus échappé au yeux mi-clos de sa némésis.

"- P-pas pour moi, je sent que j'ai atteint ma limite...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Shizu-chan, il ne peut rien t'arriver... Tu es avec nous. Murmura-t-il en passant sa main derrière son crâne, dans ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser, ce qui sembla fonctionner, lui faisant fermer les yeux de plénitude.

\- Ouha ! Les gars, je sais que je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous disputer mais vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé de tomber amoureux ! S'écria Shinra, en s'agrippant à ses deux amis pour ne pas tomber.

\- Bon, je pense que vous avez tous assez bu ! On boit ce dernier verre et après je vous ammène à la vrai fête !"

Une fois les derniers centilitres d'alcool ingurgités, la bande se dirigea vers l'extérieur. L'air frai du soir fit grand bien à Shizuo qui en inspira une grande bollé. Il sentait ses joues brûler comme jamais et il avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment toucher le sol. Il n'était pas sûr de marcher bien droit mais il s'en fichait, il voyait que Shinra était bien alcoolisé aussi. Il n'y avait qu'Izaya qui semblait être vraiment maître de lui-même. Il guidait le petit groupe avec un sourire mystérieux.

"- Allez ! Dis nous où on va ! S'impatienta Shinra.

\- Tu verras bien, on y est presque.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un club de striptease ! Celty me tuerait !

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de témoin, même si j'aurais bien aimé que tu saches ce que ça fait que d'embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche, ce n'est pas dans ce genre d'endroit que je t'emmène.

\- Comment ça ? Tu crois que je devrais savoir à quoi ça ressemble un vrai baiser ?

\- Bah ça risque d'être drôle demain quand on te demandera d'embrasser la mariée !" Rétorqua Kadota.

Izaya et Shizuo éclatèrent de rire. C'est vrai que ça risquait de poser quelque problème d'ordre mécanique.

"- Tu ne connaitras jamais le plaisir d'une bonne fellation ! Blagua le brun avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Rooooh ! Izaya ! Qu'est-ce que tu es vulgaire ! S'écria Shinra le feu aux joues. Celty peut faire plein de chose qu'une humaine ne pourrait pas faire !

\- On ne veut pas savoir !" Le coupa Kadota.

Shizuo écoutait les blagues graveleuses de ses amis en riant bêtement, il s'amusait beaucoup. Il sentait son corps chavirer de droite à gauche, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il sentit une main lui attrapper l'avant bras pour le guider. Izaya veillait au grain pour ne perdre aucun membre du groupe. Le blond se laissa faire, acceptant de faire confiance au brun, acceptant aussi les risques. C'était la chose la plus simple à faire et sincèrement son cerveau n'avait plus la force d'être méfiant. L'alcool abaissait sa garde.

"On y est." Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant, lâchant le bras de Shizuo.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le lycée Raira.

"- Oooh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Izaya ? Demanda Shinra en s'appuyant contre son ami.

\- On va y entrer, y a une surprise qui t'y attend."

Ils entrèrent par le portail, Izaya s'était procuré la clef. Shinra était très excité et sautillait gaiement partout. Kadota le suivait de près pour lui éviter une chute qui serait mal venue la veille de son mariage. Shizuo avançait tranquillement derrière, tanguant légerement. L'informateur s'arrêta un instant pour l'attendre.

"- Pourquoi Raira ? Demanda le blond.

\- Parce que je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir. C'est là qu'on a passer nos meilleurs moments et qu'on a tous fait connaissance les uns des autres. C'est un lieu fort en souvenir. Et puis je ne voyais pas trop où j'aurais pu installer sa surprise.

\- Sa surprise...?

\- Sur le toit, les gars !"

Une fois arrivé en haut du bâtiment, Shizuo écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait toute une série de tubes alignés le long de la grande cour.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est...?"

Izaya s'avança, sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma une petite mèche. Elle se consuma rapidement jusqu'à l'un des tubes. Un grand rayon lumineux monta jusqu'au ciel et éclata en des centaines de petites étincelles.

"C'est partit !" S'exclama Izaya.

Les fusées décolaient à un rythme soutenue, le spectacle était splendide. Le ciel était éclairé de couleur toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Ca avait toujours son petit effet, les feux d'artifice. Le futur marié avait les yeux braqués vers le ciel et n'avait cessé de sourire bêtement. Kadota et Izaya échangère un check discret. Le brun contemplait le spectacle qu'il avait organisé pour son meilleur ami avec satisfaction.

"Bravo, Izaya. C'est incroyable."

Shizuo s'était assis à côté de lui et semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle pyrotechnique. L'informateur le rejoint dans sa position assise.

"Merci, content que ça te plaise à toi aussi."

Il savait qu'il devait profiter du feu d'artifice et lever les yeux vers le ciel mais il restait fixé sur le visage de sa némésis. Il était éclairé tantôt de rouge, tantôt de vert, lui donnant un air irréel. Peut être que c'était l'alcool qui commençait à faire vraiment effet. Peut être qu'il était juste content de partager un moment comme ça avec Shizuo, que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance.

"- Shizu-chan... Murmura-t-il, inconsciemment.

\- Oui..? Répondit l'autre en posant son regard sur lui.

\- ... Rien. Je suis heureux."

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le brun. Lui aussi, il était heureux, il se sentait euphorique à cause de l'alcool et du feu d'artifice. Il s'allongea sur le sol froid, il avait l'impression de flotter. Le bruit sourd des fusées qui explosaient le désorientait. Alors il se mit à rire. Et les trois autres se joinrent à lui. C'était décidément une très bonne soirée.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jour J

Oh là là, qu'est-ce que je suis nulle en nom de chapitre... Au pire c'est pas le plus important. Bon alors voilà, un léger rapprochement entre nos deux amis. On sent qu'il y a des difficultés de communication et un manque de confiance mais Shizuo commence à comprendre que la confiance est la clef. Quant à Izaya, son coeur joue aux montagnes russes, il a du mal à accepter l'idée de devenir ami avec sa némésis mais d'un autre côté, il est fatigué des querelles et il voit en Shizuo le moyen d'accéder à une certaine paix.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il n'a pas mit trop de temps à sortir. Il était près depuis longtemps mais j'aime bien laisser un peu de suspens mouahahahah ! Vous pouvez bien évidement vous en plaindre dans les reviews hihihi ! Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, gros bisous !


	4. Jour J

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je peux enfin poster la suite de ma fanfiction, j'ai été très occupée avec les partiels mais maintenant que c'est finit je vais pouvoir poster les derniers chapitres ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

 **Wedding's Day**

 _Chapitre 4, Le jour J_

Le soleil commença à étendre ses rayons sur les toits d'Ikebukuro, venant frapper les paupières d'Izaya. Il grogna et se retourna pour échapper à cette torture mais il se cogna contre quelque chose de chaud et dur. Il fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il avait percuté.

"Oh..."

Il était nez à nez avec son pire enemie qui dormait à poing fermé, à même le sol, à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre endormis sur le toit de Raira. Il resta figé un instant puis ses muscles se détendirent. Une fois la surprise passée, restait un sentiment de vide. Il avait mal à la tête, au dos et il avait un peu froid. Il contemplait Shizuo dormir paisiblement, ignorant comment tournait le monde.

"- Tss... arrêtes d'être aussi mignon, stupide Shizu-chan." Grogna-t-il en poussant la tête de l'autre un peu plus loin.

\- Ahh ! Quoi ?! Quoi ! Quelle heure il est ?! S'écria Shinra derrière lui, complétement affolé.

\- Arg... Cris pas comme ça, espèce de sot. L'engueula Kadota qui semblait subir les effets de la gueule de bois.

\- Il est six heures Shinra, rassure toi, on a pas râté ton mariage. Soupira Izaya en regardant son téléphone. Mais il faut qu'on rentre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shizuo qui semblait vraiment profondément endormie.

"- Rooh qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort... Murmura Shinra avec sa voix de lycéenne amoureuse.

\- J'aimerais pas être celui qui va le réveiller." Fit Kadota.

Izaya jeta un regard à Shinra.

"- Ahh non ! C'est le jour de mon mariage, je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Rhaa ! Vous faites chier." Jura Izaya, ce qui était très rare venant de lui.

Il s'approcha doucement du blond. Les autres reculèrent de deux pas. Il déglutit. Il avait beau vivre une vie dangereuse, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il le poussa du bout de son doigt, il entendit les deux autres tressaillir derrière lui. Il tremblait lorsqu'il approcha son visage de celui du blond, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la frotter très légèrement.

"Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan, réveille toi... C'est le matin... Murmura-t-il très très très doucement, comme à un enfant. Allez, Shizu-chan, on a plein de jolies choses qui nous attendent aujourd'hui... Tes meilleurs amis se marient, on va faire la fête, on va danser... aller, debout, petit Shizuo..."

Derrière lui Kadota et Shinra étaient devenus tout rouge. Non. C'était vraiment trop mignon.

"- Shizu-chan, wakee wakee*

\- Hmmm... Grogna le grand jeune homme.

\- Shizuo...

\- Mmh... Kasuka, je me lève, encore cinq minutes..."

Izaya se releva, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Il se pencha à nouveau.

"- Shizu-chan... C'est pas Kasuka.

\- Hmm... Hein ? Quoi ?! De quoi ?! Neeh... Bégaya-t-il en se redressant d'un coup. Quoi ? On est où ?

\- On est sur le toit de Raira, il faut qu'on se prépare pour le mariage.

\- Le mariage...?

\- Oui, tu sais, Celty et Shinra ont décidé de briser toutes les règles de la nature et de s'unirent dans leur amour blasphématoire ! S'exclama le brun en riant.

\- I-... Izaya... Murmura Shizuo en plantant son regard peu réveiller dans celui de l'informateur.

\- C'est moi !

\- Je vais te tuer...

\- Niéh ?"

Le blond avait totalement changé d'attitude. C'était à prévoir, personne n'aime être réveillé après une nuit si courte et personne n'aime voir la personne qu'il déteste le plus au saut du lit. Mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas très poli. Izaya fronça les sourcils. Shizuo se frotta les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage.

"J'ai... trop mal à la tête... C'est ta faute..."

L'informateur sentit son coeur s'alléger. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre lui, il avait juste mal.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire passer cette petite gueule de bois avec une méthode super efficace ! Allez, on y va ! S'exclama-t-il, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Ahh... Plus jamais je bois.

\- Tu avais l'air heureux hier ! Lui fit remarqué Kadota.

\- Je me souviens pas... Ah.. Si, le feu d'artifice... Se remémora-t-il en voyant les restes brûlés des tubes de la veille.

\- Ouais, c'était vraiment génial, merci Izaya, tu es vraiment un champion ! Tu n'es pas si salaud que ça, au fond..." Déclara le médecin en passant sa main autour des épaules de son ami.

Le brun lui sourit gentiment. Ils sortirent par le même passage qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille. Ils avaient des courbatures partout mais ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne soirée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Shinra, ils retrouvèrent les filles allongées aléatoirement un peu partout dans le salon. Erika dormait de travers sur le canapé, les jambes relevées sur le dossier. Mika et Anri dormaient l'une sur l'autre, toutes les deux recroquevillées sur le même fauteuil. Quant à Celty, elle avait perdu son casque, elle était affalée sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

"- Eh bah, je vois qu'il y en a certaine qui n'ont pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Murmura Izaya.

\- Elles sont pas les seules... Grogna Shizuo en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bon ! Fit le brun en tapant dans ses mains. Il faut qu'on se prépare. Kadota, tu réveille les filles, Shinra, tu vas à la douche et toi, tu viens avec moi, je vais te faire passer ta gueule de bois."

Shizuo ne répondit pas, il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver. L'informateur alla dans la cuisine alors que le blond s'installa au bar, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Il l'entendait cuisiner mais il n'avait pas la force de relever les yeux. Il avait peur que son estomac rende ce qu'il contenait. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et il avait vraiment vraiment envie de dormir.

"- Tiens, mange ça. Et bois beaucoup d'eau. Fit Izaya en posant un bol remplie d'une mixture verdâtre devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...? Tu es sûr que c'est comestible ? Demanda Shizuo en tordant du nez.

\- Puisque je te le dis. Ca va te remplire l'estomac et ça va te donner des forces !

\- Ca a l'air dégoûtant...

\- Shizu-chaaan... Si tu ne le mange pas, tu vas être malade toute la journée ! Comment tu peux savoir que tu n'aime pas si tu ne goûte pas ? Répondit-il en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tss...

\- Allez, une cuillère pour Kasuka..."

Shizuo lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enfourner la cuillère qu'on lui tendait. Il machouilla un peu.

"Hm... C'est pas si mauvais."

Satisfait, le brun laissa l'ex-barman prendre son petit déjeuné et alla aider Kadota à secouer les filles.

"- Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts avec Shizuo. Je trouve ça vraiment incroyable venant de toi. Si j'étais lui, je trouverais ça louche. J'imagine qu'il doit faire des efforts de son côté. Souffla le membre des dollars.

\- On a pas le choix de toute façon...

\- Oui, enfin rien ne t'oblige à être aussi... mielleux.

\- Mielleux ? Un coup je suis trop ceci, un coup je suis pas assez cela... Comment est-ce que je dois me comporter. J'essaie d'être gentil et lui, il a l'air de me faire confiance, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut." Conclu Izaya, refoulant sa colère.

Il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse toutes ces reproches. Paradoxalement, le seul qui n'avait fait aucune remarque était Shizuo. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi devait recevoir pas mal de mise en garde. Il laissa Kadota et sortit prendre l'air, s'asseyant sur le rebord du trottoire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un peu de volume.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, puce ?"

Il sourit.

"- Ah, Shizu-chan ! Rien, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Répondit-il en se tournant vers l'autre, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

\- Merci pour ta bouillie, je me sent mieux. C'était quoi ? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Secret de famille ! Fit l'autre en posant son doigt sur sa bouche et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- ... Okay, peu importe."

Ils se turent. Shizuo sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Depuis hier, il s'était laissé avoir confiance envers Izaya et pour l'instant, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu. Et si tout venait de lui ? Après tout, depuis le départ, il accusait le brun des pires mauvaises intensions, ses premiers mots envers lui avaient été "Je ne t'aime pas". Sans aucune raison. Par instinct. Pour se défendre de ses yeux perçants, de ses sourirs désarmants. Il était peut-être responsable du chaos qu'était devenu leur relation. Mais bon, il s'était déjà excusé. Izaya lui avait bien rendu après tout. Et ça ne l'excusait pas de l'avoir déshumanisé au point de le considérer comme un monstre. Ni de l'avoir poussé au pire.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à penser à ça. Il allait devenir violent. Il posa les yeux sur le sujet de ses pensées. Lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était un peu décoiffé, il avait des cernes sous ses yeux et il ne portait pas son blouson, juste son sweat. " _Sa peau est super blanche..._ " pensa Shizuo en détaillant sa nuque. Elle ne prenait jamais le soleil, ça se voyait. Le brun semblait effrayé par la lumière à tous les niveaux.

Soudain Izaya remarqua qu'on l'observait et planta son regard dans le sien. Le blond rougit et se détourna. " _Merde..._ ". L'autre eut un petit rire et se releva.

"Il va être temps de se secouer." Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le batiment.

Shizuo inspira une dernière taffe et écrasa son mégot contre le bord du trottoir avant de se lever, pressant le pas pour rejoindre le brun.

* * *

lls étaient tous prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'instant d'entrer en salle. Shinra tournait en rond dans la pièce. Shizuo sentait ses tempes battrent plus fort au fur et à mesure que son niveau d'agacement grimpait.

"- Shinra... Tu vas te calmer. Grogna-t-il. Tu me tape sur le système à faire les cent pas.

\- Désolé... C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Ne fais pas exploser Shizuo avant la cérémonie. Ce serait dommage." Soupira Kadota.

Izaya regardait pas la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivé de la mariée. Il était impatient que ça commence. Ce jour qu'ils avaient tous préparé avec tant d'hardeur était enfin là. Il était très fière de Shinra, de lui-même. Après ça, il savait qu'il garderait une place importante dans la vie de son meilleur ami, comme son témoin, celui qui aura été là jusqu'au bout, malgré la présence de Shizuo, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il jeta un regard au blond. " _Tss... c'est bientôt finit_ ".

Soudain, une voiture s'avança dans l'allée. Il retrouva son sourire.

"Ah ! Voilà Celty !"

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, entourés de tous leurs amis. Ils avaient convenus qu'il n'y aurait pas de côtés différenciés pour les deux époux. Après tout il partageait la même famille. Shinra dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Shizuo, qui était placé juste derrière lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers lui.

"Ca va aller, Shinra... C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Le médecin lui rendit avec un regard de profonde reconnaissance. Izaya jeta un regard noir au blond, un peu jaloux, mais ce dernier se retourna vers lui, en lui souriant.

"Faisons de notre mieux..." Chuchotta-t-il en lui tirant la langue avec un clin d'oeil.

Le coeur d'Izaya s'arrêta quelque micro-seconde. C'est à cet instant que Celty fit son entrée suivie de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Il cru que son coeur n'allait plus repartir. Elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, ce qui contrastait avec ses habitudes vestimentaires. Elle avait une petite traine et un voile, couvrant l'absence de tête. Elle semblait très émue. Izaya pouvait le ressentir, toute la salle pouvait le ressentir. Comme un sentiment générale. Si humain.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Shinra qui avait déjà les yeux humides. Le brun frissonna. Toutes ses certitudes sur son amour des êtres humains, sa haine des monstres, le bien, le mal, tout était en train de s'effriter. Il vit le médecin saisir les mains de la dullahan, rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Et ils s'unirent. Les voir assumer leur amour, mettant de côté toutes leur différences, tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau.

La foule, émue, applaudit. Le temps s'était arrêté dans la salle. Le brun voyait tout au ralentit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Shizuo applaudissait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement heureux. Il sentait qu'il était là où il devait être. Il contempla la salle en liesse. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons témoins et vit Izaya. Il se figea. Le brun ne bougeait pas, comme gelé sur place, les joues rouges et humides. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond le regardait il s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux et se mit à applaudir sans oser relever les yeux. L'ex-barman sourit et passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure ébaine de l'autre qui refusait toujours obstinément de relever la tête. Ils suivirent ensuite les jeune mariés hors de la salle pour rejoindre l'endroit où se passait la réception, Shinra avait pris Celty dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

La table des mariés était très animée. Shinra et Celty se disputaient déjà avec le père du garçon, qui voulait absolument une place à leur côté.

"- Je suis le père du marié ! Je mérite cette place !

\- Dégage, Papa ! Tu n'as même pas enlevé ton foutu masque pour mon mariage ! Vas jouer ailleurs ! Rétorqua le jeune homme à lunette

\- Mais c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as rencontré ta chère femme ! Si je ne lui avait pas volé sa tête, vous n'en seriez sûrement pas là aujourd'hui !

\- Shizuo... s'il te plais... Fais quelque chose..." Implora Shinra.

Le blond releva le visage de son assiette, la bouche pleine.

"- Qufoi ?

\- Tu peux mettre mon père dehors, s'il te plais ? Demanda le brun avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Non Shizuo ! S'écria le paternel.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas demander à Shizuo de faire usage de sa force à notre mariage ! Surtout pour mettre ton propre père dehors !_ S'exclama Celty puis à Shizuo : _N'en fais rien, continue de manger !_

\- Ahh écoute les conseils avisés de ta femme, mon fils !

 _\- Vous, vous vous taisez, allez vous assoire à votre place, espèce de vieu fou !_ S'emporta la dullahan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en font comme bruit ! Se plaignit Kadota. Eh, au fait, il est où Izaya ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on s'est installé à table..." Remarqua Shizuo.

Effectivement, l'informateur s'était eclipsé juste avant l'arrivé des plats. Le blond se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec son petit débordement d'émotion pendant la cérémonie. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Izaya s'était réfugié dans les toilettes du studio.

"- Allez, Izaya. Reprends toi, merde. Shizu-chan t'as vu pleuré... et alors ? Après tout tu l'as vu dans des états pires... Oui mais jamais dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui là... Merde... Merde. MERDE ! Hurla-t-il en frappant ses poings contre le lavabo.

\- Eh, il t'as rien fait, ce lavabo. Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Tiens, tiens... Si ce n'est pas Namie Yagiri. Souffla-t-il en se massant les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ce mariage ?

\- Je te retourne la question. Je suis là parce que Seiji est là aussi. Mais toi... je te croyais mort.

\- Surprise ! Me voilà. Plus vivant que jamais.

\- Je te trouve bien faiblard moi. Lui lança-t-elle avec un regard de pitié.

\- Ne joues pas avec moi, Namie..." Répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

La brune était une grande femme mais Izaya arrivait tout de même à la dépasser. Il la toisa un moment, sans qu'elle ne cille, puis la poussa pour atteindre la sortie.

"- Le meilleur moyen de tuer la bête c'est de s'attaquer à son coeur. Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

\- Tu veux dire que je devrais m'attaquer au coeur de Shizu-chan ?

\- C'est de toi dont je parlais, on dirait que c'est déjà fait. Tu n'es plus le même que tu as été."

Puis elle sortie, le laissant seul. Quelle sale petite... Comment osait-elle ? Izaya n'était pas brisé. Il se refaisait une nouvelle identité, il changeait de peau, comme un serpent fait sa mue. S'il était vulnérable c'est qu'il devait tester tout le nouveau panel d'émotion à sa disposition. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était Izaya Orihara. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne pleurait pas, il tuerait Hewajima Shizuo car c'était lui le monstre, pas Izaya. Lui, il était juste amoureux des humains.

Il repensa à Celty, à ce qu'il avait ressentit. Elle aussi, elle n'était pas humaine et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la haïre comme il détestait Shizuo. Il est vrai que contrairement à lui, elle n'avait jamais essayer de le tuer. Et en même temps, ces derniers mois, le blond n'avait pas non plus attenté à sa vie. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de moins détestable ? Est-ce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier ?

Le brun secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça de Shizu-chan. Il lui avait tout de même fait assez confiance la veille, au point de s'enivrer et de dormir à ses côtés, sur le sol froid du toit de leur ancien établissement. Peut être que Shizuo commençait à l'apprécier ? Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment la donne ?

"- Izaya ? Tu es là ?

\- Ah Shinra...

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici, tu as loupé le repas, ça va ? Demanda le médecin en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- Désolé ! Oui, oui, oh c'est trop bête, j'avais une faim de loup... Répondit le brun en frottant son visage.

\- On va couper le gâteau, je t'en réserve deux parts. Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alors, comment tu as trouvé la cérémonie ?

\- Très émouvante.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oui... J'ai ressentit des choses que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant." Confia-t-il.

Shinra ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Ah, enfin ! Ton coeur de glace a commencé à fondre finalement !

\- Tu crois que je ne suis plus le même qu'avant ?

\- Tu as changé. Mais n'est-ce pas un bien ?"

Izaya était trop perdu pour répondre. Cette situation le déstabilisait trop.

"- Et Shizu-chan... Il a changé aussi.

\- Oui. C'est peut-être l'occasion de construire un avenir dans lequel vous pourriez vous entendre. C'est tout ce qu'on vous souhaite..."

* * *

Le repas était terminé et les invités s'étaient mis à danser. Masaomi avait tiré Saki, Mikado et Anri sur la piste et se trémoussait sans gène. Les trois autres, pas aussi à l'aise, se contentaient de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, notamment Mikado qui devait éviter l'exercice le plus possible. Shizuo les observait en souriant, la musique était entrainante. S'il n'avait pas une réputation à tenir il serait bien allé les rejoindre.

"- Shizuo-sempai... Murmura un voix derrière lui.

\- Oh Vorona !" S'exclama-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle soyeuse et très échancrée. Elle était vraiment très belle. Tom, à ses côtés, s'étouffa un peu avec son champagne.

"- Wow, Vorona, quelle beautée ! Commenta-t-il.

\- M-merci.. Répondit-elle avec un air grognon, les joues rouges.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Confia Shizuo.

\- De même. J'étais impatiente.

\- Shizuonii-saaaaan !"

Le blond fut assaillit par une petite créature bondissante. Akane l'avait repéré du fond de la salle et s'était précipitée pour le sauver des griffes de cette sorcière de Vorona. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de jeter un regard assassin à la russe qui lui rendit bien.

"- Aah Akane, comme tu es jolie dans cette robe. La complimenta l'ex-barman.

\- Merci onii-san ! Viens ! S'exclama-t-elle en descendant de ses genoux et en tirant son bras. Viens, on va danser !"

Il se retrouve à son tour sur la piste de danse avec la petite fille qui sautillait gaiement partout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

"Allez onii-san ! Danse avec moi !" Implora-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur et commença à tourner. Elle riait beaucoup, elle semblait heureuse.

"- Repose moi ! Repose moi ! Je vais te montrer comment ma robe tourne bien !

\- D'accord.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

\- Wow ! On dirait une princesse." Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle éclata de rire, continuant de danser. Shizuo l'observait sans rien dire, puis il saisit une de ses petites mains et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Il dansa un peu avec elle avant qu'elle ne se lasse et retourne jouer avec Akabayashi. L'homme à la cicartice ne semblait, au premier abord, pas fait pour s'occuper des enfants mais on se rendait vite compte qu'il les adorait et qu'il était vraiment très doux avec eux. Le blond resta un instant debout, seul, au centre de la piste de danse quand il l'apperçu.

Il était entrain de se déhancher avec ses petites soeurs, au rythme endiablé de la musique, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Il avait les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Kururi et Mairu dansaient contre lui, accordant leurs mouvements à ceux de leur frère. Le coeur du blond allait exploser, il avait une bouffé de chaleur et la gorge sèche. Comme les hanches de l'informateurs ondulaient, sa tension oscillait, chutait et remontait. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il sentait le feu lui monter au visage et à d'autres endroits bien plus gênant.

Il alla au bar et se servit un grand verre de punch, sans vraiment quitter le brun des yeux. Où est-ce qu'il avait apprit à bouger comme ça ? Il était agile mais là, une sorte de sensualité avait prit possession de son corps. Il attirait tous les regards et surtout celui de Shizuo. Ce dernier engloutit son verre d'une traite. Il fallait que cette chaleur passe, c'était insupportable.

"- _Ca va, Shizuo ?_

\- Oui, oui, Celty... ça va." Répondit-il ne passant sa main sur son visage.

Il s'était assis à une table et regardait les invités danser, enfin surtout un. Il ne s'était pas arrêté, il dansait actuellement avec Erika, la faisant tourner et virer, toujours avec cet air d'amusement non dissimilé peint sur le visage.

"- Il se débrouille mieux que moi... Confia-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 _\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas trouvé de partenaire ! Viens danser avec moi._

\- Ahah, merci Celty, ça ira.

 _\- Non non, j'insiste !_ " Fit-elle en le tirant vers elle.

Et le voilà de nouveau projeté sur la piste avec la dullahan. Elle se débrouillait bien, quoi que sa technique était un peu démodée. Mais après tout, elle venait d'une autre époque, ce n'était pas surprenant. Shizuo y mettait du coeur, il essayait de danser aussi bien qu'Izaya mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste attirer son regard. Il fit tourner Celty, se rapprochant subreptisment du brun. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

Izaya avait complètement arrêté de penser, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Shinra l'avait réconforté et il avait juste envie de faire la fête. Erika était une très bonne danseuse, il savait que Shizuo l'observait et ça l'amusait encore plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où il était censé se trouver mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il se dit qu'il était surement repartit se chercher encore une fois à boire. Shizu-chan alcoolisé, ça risquait d'être encore plus drôle. Lui aussi en avait ingurgité une dose assez élevée et il était juste bien.

Alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique, il sentit que son dos entrait en contact avec quelque chose. Il s'attendait à ce que la personne derrière se retire mais finalement elle accentua le frottement. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder qui était derrière, il riait en ondulant contre la personne. Il regarda dans la salle pour observer la réaction de Shizuo mais il ne le vit pas. Il aurait bien aimer voir sa tête, peut être qu'il serait devenu tout rouge comme tout à l'heure. Il continua à danser contre l'inconnu pour le chauffer et chauffer Shizuo qui était surement quelque part dans la salle et qui devait l'observer.

Leur rythme s'était complètement accordé et leur danse était devenu électrique, la curiosité le consumait alors qu'il sentait son corps s'enflammer. Il avait vraiment envie de se retourner. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermé tout le temps et tomba sur Erika, rouge pivoine, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il regarda aux alentours, croisant des regards soit surpris, soit carrément sous le choque. Il eut soudain un mauvais préssentiment. Il posa ses yeux sur Shinra. Ce dernier avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres, de ceux qu'on lui trouve rarement, celui du gars dont le plan venait de se réaliser.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna.

"Sh... Shizu-chan !"

L'autre se retourna à son tour. Il avait le feu aux joues ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez le brun. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait ce crétin ?!

"- Tu danse ? Proposa le dit crétin en passant sa main derrière sa tête d'un air gêné et en tendant l'autre vers lui.

\- Euh...

\- S'il-te-plais."

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et les voilà, se mouvant sur la piste, des suites de mouvements plus ou moins coordonnées. Passée la gêne des premières minutes, ils commencèrent à vraiment s'amuser. Shizuo tentait de copier quelque pas de danse, faisant rire Izaya. Le brun se mit à chanter.

"- Tu connais les paroles... Lui fit remarquer le blond en se penchant vers lui.

\- Bah oui ! Pas toi ?

\- ... Si... Avoua-t-il.

\- Alors chante avec moi !"

Il avait prit son air espiègle. Shizuo ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il joignit sa voix à la sienne, faisant les passages de rap. Ca au moins il savait faire.

"- Eh bah ! Tu te débrouille bien ! Le complimenta le brun alors qu'ils se servaient en boisson.

\- Ouais, je voulais devenir rappeur quand j'étais petit. Avoua l'ex-barman en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Sérieux ? Ah Shizu-chan ! Tu me surprendra toujours ! S'exclama Izaya en éclantant de rire.

\- Te moque pas ! Grogna l'autre. Je suis sur que tu rêvais d'un métier débile aussi quand tu étais enfant.

\- Moi je voulais être maître de l'univers. Et regarde aujourd'hui, je suis à ça de la réussite."

Shizuo éclata de rire.

"- Tu es fou, mon pauvre. Constata le blond en s'écroulant sur une des chaises à l'écart, pour fumer.

\- C'est peut être les autres qui sont fous. Fit l'autre, mystérieux, en s'asseyant par terre à côté de lui.

\- Vraiment, tu as un grain quand même.

\- On est fait pour s'entendre alors !

\- Tu crois...?"

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils étaient en train de copiner pour de vrai. Ils avaient dansé, chanté, rigolé enssemble. Et le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient envie d'être avec personne d'autre. Juste eux deux.

"- J'ai été agacé par les remarques qu'on nous a fait constamment ces dernières semaines.. Confia Shizuo en recrachant la fumé.

\- Ah ?

\- Comme quoi on devait être adultes, qu'on devait pas se battre... J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en primaire. Ils étaient tous sur mon dos comme si ça allait aider. Je suis la seule personne capable de maitriser la force qui m'habite et me mettre la pression n'aide pas...

\- Comme je te comprends ! J'en peux plus non plus, je veux dire, on est pas des gosses, si on a envie de s'entendre, on est capable. Regarde là, je me suis jamais autant amusé. Rétroqua Izaya.

\- Moi aussi... Avoua-t-il. C'est peut-être l'alcool mais je te trouve beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avant.

\- Ahh, Shizu-chan aurait-il l'alcool amoureux ?

\- Peut-être bien." Répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en lançant un regard explicite au brun.

Ce dernier prit une jolie couleur pivoine et détourna les yeux. L'acool amoureux, l'alcool amoureux, l'alcool coquin, oui ! Ca tombait bien, pour Izaya aussi, l'alcool avait un effet désinhibant.

"- Eh, Shizu-chan, tu veux t'amuser avec moi...?

\- Sincèrement, je ne vois personne d'autre avec qui j'ai envie de jouer ce soir."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

*Wakee wakee : terme britanique, vient de awake. Pour la petite histoire, quand je suis allée en Angleterre, la dame qui nous hébergeait venait nous réveiller comme ça, je trouvais ça trop chou. Voilà, c'était la petite histoire, ahah !

Prochain chapitre : Nuit de noce.

Bon, le titre du prochain chapitre laisse peu de suspens ahah ! Mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer mouahaha ! Ca y est, Izaya a enfin accepter l'idée qu'il avait peut être droit au bonheur lui aussi. Il se laisse doucement apprivoiser par Shizuo et vice-versa. Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il y aura peut être une sequelle mais, elle n'a même pas encore été imaginée alors, c'est un gros peut être. Mais voyons déjà ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et du prochain avant de faire des plans sur la comète ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bisous et à très vite (promis, j'ai plus d'excuse de toute façon, je suis en vacances).


	5. Nuit de noce

Bonjour bonjour ! J'avais dit que je n'avais aucune excuse pour vous faire patienter hormis le fait que je suis sadique et que je veux faire durer le suspens mais la vérité c'est que je commence enfin à pouvoir profiter de mes vacances. Mon compagnon est dans une école d'art absolument horrible et il devait finir un dossier dans un lapse de temps inhumain alors je lui ai prêté main forte et je n'ai pas eut le temps de me retourner que ça faisait déjà deux semaines ! Mais ça vous vous en moquez, vous voulez la suite ! Eh bien la voilà ! Et bonne lecture ;)

 **Weddings Day**

 _Chapitre 5, Nuit de noce_

"- Allez, allez, vas lui dire ! Moi il me fera pas confiance, si c'est toi, il va y croire. Moi je m'occupe de Mikado !

\- Tu es sur de ton coup ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète !"

Shizuo soupira et se dirigea vers Masaomi Kida qui se servait à boire.

"- Yo.

\- Ahh Shizuo-san, vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama de manière dramatique le jeune lycéen.

\- Je pourrais te parler un instant, s'il-te-plais ? C'est à propos de ton ami Mikado.

\- Mikado ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore créé un gang dans mon dos !

\- Non, non rien de tout ça. C'est par rapport à toi... Euh, comment te dire ça..."

L'ex-barman se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue si non, leur plan allait tomber à l'eau, à cause de lui. Mais il n'était pas si bon menteur qu'Izaya, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il devait s'en tenir au plan et ça fonctionnerait. Le brun avait eut cette idée de génie en voyant les deux meilleurs amis danser ensemble.

"- Regarde les, ces deux là. Y a pas à dire, ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! Avait-il déclaré, tanguant légèrement dans la direction du blond.

\- Tu trouve ? Avait-il demandé en l'attrappant au vol avant qu'il ne tombe pour de vrai.

\- Ouais, ils ne le savent pas encore, c'est tout. Tu veux qu'on leur donne un coup de pouce ?

\- Je sais pas faire ça moi, jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ma spécialité.

\- Non, ta spécialité c'est d'être un emmerdeur de première.

\- Shh... Shizu-chan, ne dis pas de vilaine chose." Avait-il conclu en posant son doigt sur la bouche du blond.

Il lui avait expliqué le plan et il s'était retrouvé à baratiner Masaomi. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cela qu'il pensait quand il avait dit à Izaya qu'il voulait "jouer" avec lui. Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas.

"- Voilà, il est venu me voir pour me parler de toi, il trouve que tu es quelqu'un de super sensas'... Expliqua Shizuo en tanguant légèrement.

\- Ce sont ses mots ? Et puis pourquoi il serait venu vous voir, vous ? Le question le garçon, doûtant très franchement.

\- Tais toi, il l'a fait, c'est tout. J'imagine qu'il ne savait pas à qui se confier. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là à te raconter tous ces trucs...

\- Non, très clairement...

\- Bien, alors, écoute moi bien. Ton ami m'a dit, mot pour mot : "J'aimerais bien être avec Masaomi" genre, tu vois, plus qu'un ami, c'est très clair. Reprit-il en croisant les bras pour se donner un air sérieux, malgré la terre qui se dérobait sous ses pieds à cause de l'alcool.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Ouais. Il te kiff, comme vous dites, les jeunes.

\- Shizuo-san, merci de m'en avoir parler. Je vais aller le voir.

\- Lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'a dit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'arriverais bien à lui faire cracher le morçeau !" Déclara Kida en se dirigeant vers son ami qu'Izaya venait de libérer.

Le brun vint le rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

"- Mikado est tellement influençable, j'ai l'impression de voler la sucette d'un bébé.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que Kida va marcher. Il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir une explication. Répondit le blond.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu lui as mis le doûte, maintenant il va se poser des questions sur ses propres sentiments et à partir de là, c'est la fin, ahahah ! Ricana-t-il, machiavelique.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Et toi tu es mon complice alors je n'accepterais aucune critique ! Allez suis moi, on va faire d'autres bêtises...

\- Je te suis."

Les deux compères se rendirent une dernière fois au bar pour engloutir un grand verre de punch et observer aux alentours cherchant un tour à jouer aux invités. C'était l'heure des slows et les couples s'étaient retrouvés enlacés sur la piste. Mika et Namie se disputaient Seji, Walker et Erika partageait une danse "amicale", Akane était montée sur les pieds d'Akabayashi et ils tournaient. Et biensur Celty et Shinra étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, plus amoureux que jamais.

Le brun s'était appuyé contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber mais leur équilibre était vraiment primaire. Shizuo aurait bien aimer pouvoir s'assoire et reposer sa tête qui tournait. Il n'avait jamais autant ingurgité d'alcool que pendant ces deux jours. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Izaya, essayant de rester droit. Il sentit une main le saisir. Il se tourna et vit Vorona, elle prit un air décidé.

"- Shizuo-sempai, possibilité que vous m'accordiez une danse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah euh...

\- Désolé mais il reste avec moi. Siffla Izaya.

\- Permission de le frappé ? Réclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est ça, frappe moi, poignarde moi, je suis encore là regarde !" S'emporta-t-il en fondant sur elle.

Il fut maintenu au col par Shizuo qui le força à s'assoire.

"- Oi, Izaya, calme toi.

\- Tu veux que je me calme face à cette trainée ?! Hurla-t-il pour qu'elle entende.

\- Baisse d'un ton. Je reviens, je vais un peu danser avec elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'elle a fait ?!

\- Elle essayait de me protéger. De toi.

\- Eh bah, ça retourne vite sa veste à ce que je vois. Allez, vas danser avec elle. Entre monstre vous ne pouvez que vous entendre. Peut être que vous allez faire des bébés monstres, qui sait ! Ils seront peut être aussi immondes que v-..."

Shizuo avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans prévenir. Izaya se figea. Ca ne dura que quelque micro-seconde mais il cru mourir.

"Je vais danser avec elle, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Et tu reste calme."

Le brun devint rouge. Comment voulait-il qu'il se calme ? Il était sérieux à embrasser les gens comme ça, sans préavis ?! Il le regarda s'éloigner avec, à son bras, la russe. Elle se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, ni trop haut, ni trop bas. Juste à la bonne place pour faire planner le doûte. Izaya se mordit la langue. Elle était tellement contre lui qu'ils auraient pu fusionner, il n'y avait même pas la place d'y glisser une feuille en papier. Elle relevait de temps en temps la tête pour planter un regard langoureux sur lui. Et puis elle le fit. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Shizuo. Son Shizuo. C'en était trop. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

* * *

Lorsque Vorona posa sa bouche contre la sienne, le blond s'arrêta de danser. Il croyait que tous les baisers avaient le même goût mais en comparaison avec le petit contact qu'il avait eut avec Izaya deux minutes plus tôt, ce baiser avait un goût fade et insipide. Elle s'éloigna, les joues rouges et les lèvres humides. Il leva les yeux et entre-apperçu Mikado et Masaomi qui s'embrassaient timidement puis il remarqua l'informateur qui quittait la pièce.

"Désolé Vorona..." Murmura-t-il avant de la repousser doucement et de partir à la poursuite d'Izaya.

Le blonde le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi Izaya aurait droit à l'amour de son sempai après tout ce qu'il avait fait, et pas elle ? Elle se demanda un instant s'il y avait vraiment un justice dans ce monde.

* * *

"Izaya ! Eh puce ! Attends moi, Izaya !"

Le brun pressa le pas, il ne voulait pas affronter Shizuo. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de cette fille. Et en même temps, la simple idée qu'elle puisse poser ses mains sur lui le mettait hors de lui. Il croyait n'avoir jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que Shizuo mais il était très clair que maintenant, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus c'était cette folle-dingue de Vorona.

"- Izaya ! Merde, attends !

\- Fiche moi la paix, j'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi !" Hurla Izaya en se retournant.

L'alcool lui avait ôté tout contrôle, il était fâché et triste et il n'était même pas capable de dire pourquoi, ce qui ajoutait un nouveau sentiment : la frustration. Shizuo s'était arrêté lui aussi, ne cherchant plus à l'approcher.

"- Moi non plus, je ne veux plus jouer. Soyons sérieux alors. Dit-il, n'étant pas capable de faire des phrases plus longues sans qu'elles ne soient décousues.

\- Tu es un méchant ! Tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi et tu es allé danser avec elle ! Tu sais pourtant ce qu'elle a fait ! Ce qu'elle M'A fait ! J'ai faillit mourir ce jour là ! Mais peut être que tu t'en fiche ! Peut-être que ton seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir été capable d'aller jusque là !

\- Tais toi, Izaya.

\- Non ! De toute façon m'as toujours voulu du mal ! Moi je voulais simplement jouer !

\- On ne joue pas avec le coeur des gens, Izaya.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais de ton coeur ? De toute façon, visiblement, tu n'en possède aucun.

\- Alors encore quelque chose qu'on a en commun.

\- C'est faux ! Hurla-t-il, les larmes coulant de ses yeux comme des fontaines. J'ai un coeur tellement énorme qu'il aime toute l'humanité entière ! J'ai un coeur tellement énorme que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ! Martela-t-il en serrant sa poitrine.

\- S'il est si grand que ça, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas ma place...?"

Le brun ne pu répondre. Shizuo s'approcha de lui, il ne chercha pas à s'enfuire.

"Je suis profondément désolé, Izaya. Je sais ce que je suis, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre plus de temps."

Le jeune informateur s'approcha à son tour et se blottit dans les bras de Shizuo, pleurant à chaude larme. L'alcool l'avait rendu pitoyable, il n'était pas sur du sentiment qui provoquait ces pleurs, si c'était de la tristesse, du bonheur ou de la honte d'être dans cet état déplorable devant le blond.

"- Si jamais je choisissais de te faire entrer dans mon coeur, il n'y aurait plus de place pour personne d'autre, Shizu-chan. Tu prends trop de place dans ma vie, je ne veux même pas imaginer celle que tu prendrais dans mon coeur. C'est plus facile de te haïre...

\- Je me ferais tout petit... Je te promets... Chuchotta Shizuo en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Izaya.

\- Shizu-chan... Je ne sais pas...

\- Tais toi."

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient plus envie de réfléchir, ils n'avaient plus envie de se haïre, même si c'était tellement plus simple pour tout le monde. Shizuo s'éloigna doucement, échangeant un regard avec sa némésis. Ce dernier ne supporta pas l'espace qui s'était créé et attira le blond vers lui, saisissant son visage entre ses doigts et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa bouche, approfondissant le contact, encore et encore, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de l'ex-barman. Il voulait plus. Ils voulaient plus.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans trop savoir comment, dans l'un des bureaux des studios. Shizuo dévorait la nuque et le torse nu d'Izaya à coup de baisers et de langue. Le brun frissonnait sans pouvoir se retenir, il avait chaud, il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Son corps avait rarement autant désiré un autre être. Il avait envie de découvrire ce qui se passait sous cette chemise, sous se pantalon de smoking, sous cette carapace. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec Shizuo. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

"- Aïe ! Tu m'as mordu !

\- Désolé... Tu es tellement bon.

\- Shizu-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant. Ne dis pas des choses commes ça, tu me rends... mmh... Fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ahh... Arrête ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir si tu te comporte comme ça. Souffla le blond en plantant ses ongles dans la chaire tendre de ses hanches.

\- Ahh, outch... Attention... Gémit le brun en posant sa main sur sa cicatrice.

\- Je suis désolé... C'est encore sensible ?

\- Les médecins disent que c'est dans ma tête..."

Shizuo observa un instant le visage triste de son amant. Il caressa doucement la trace rosée du bout de ses doigts, puis vint la taquiner avec ses lèvres, la couvrant de baiser. Il en profita pour défaire la fermeture du pantalon brun. Il entendait les gémissements d'Izaya envahire la pièce, ce qui le motiva encore plus à ôter le tissus qui couvrait la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie. Il le regarda avec gourmandise.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu attends, mets la dans ta bouche..." Implora le brun avec les joues en feu.

Le blond était d'humeur taquine, il n'était pas disposé à satisfaire tout de suite les supplications du brun. Il passa sa langue dessus plusieurs fois, ce qui fit se cambré l'informateur. Il ne retenait pas ses soupirs. Alors, comme ça, c'était un bavard ? Shizuo ne put s'empècher de sourire avant de mettre une bonne fois pour toute le membre qu'il taquinait dans sa bouche.

"Ahh... Shizu-chaan..."

Les gémissements d'Izaya l'encourageaient à continuer sa manoeuvre, il sentait l'autre cèder de plus en plus sous la douce torture, s'allongeant un peu plus sur le bureau, le corps couvert de frisson. Ils avaient l'esprit aussi embrouillés l'un que l'autre, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : le corps de l'autre. Il serait bien temps de regretter le lendemain.

A genoux, Shizuo se léchait les babines, observant d'un regard embué son amant. Il termina d'enlever son bas et fit passer les jambes blanches au dessus de ses épaules pour venir titiller l'intimité d'Izaya avec sa langue et ses doigts. Ce dernier rougit furieusement.

"- Eh ! Pourquoi ce serait toi qui serait le dominant ?! S'indigna-t-il en relevant la tête et repoussant un peu l'autre avec son pieds.

\- Bah... Parce que.

\- C'est pas une réponse !

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, Izaya, j'ai envie d'être en toi." Murmura le blond en se relevant et en passant sa langue le long du torse de l'autre.

Il termina de lui retirer sa chemise, succottant sa clavicule pour y laisser une marque violacée. Il humidifia ses doigts puis les glissa le long de son corps pour atteindre la partie qui l'intéressait. Izaya tremblait légèrement d'appréhension mais il ne semblait plus vouloir inverser les rôles. Et il en eut encore moins envie quand il sentit les doux vas et viens en lui, le regard de Shizuo sur lui, ses baisers dans sa nuque, sur ses lèvres, pour qu'il se détende.

Le blond accéléra le rythme, ne maitrisant pas vraiment son corps. Sa force pouvait refaire surface à n'importe quel moment mais il n'aurait pu la contrôlé. Le brun ondulait sur ses doigts, voulant plus et son propre corps qui désirait la même chose. Il retira brutalement ses doigts et se plaça au dessus d'Izaya, délivrant son propre membre de sa prison de tissus. Surpris, l'informateur ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la présence bien plus imposante que de simple doigt en lui, il trembla un peu plus.

"- Ahh ! Shizu-chan ! Tu me fais mal !

\- Tss... ahh !" Gémit le blond alors qu'il entra en un coup de rein.

Izaya se crispa de douleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il imaginait que ça allait se passé. Il ouvrit des yeux embués de larme sur le visage de Shizuo. Son regard n'était pas tendre, il était dur, sauvage, brutale. Il enchainait les vas-et-viens sans se préoccuper du bien être de son hôte. Il ne se contenait plus.

"- Ah ! Putain... Izaya...

\- Shizuooo ! Je t'en pris ! Tu me fais mal ! Hurla-t-il en sanglotant.

\- Ahh !"

Le blond à la force surhumaine posa sa main sur le visage du brun pour le faire taire, agrippant de l'autre une des cuisses pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Izaya tenta de se débattre, il griffa ce bras qui le maintenait allongé sur le bureau. Shizuo allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin en lui, il cru qu'il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Il avait cru qu'un monstre comme Shizuo pourrait être doux, il avait cru que ce serait tendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il fallait que ça finisse vite, pitié.

Soudain, le blond se stoppa. " _S'il-vous-plais, dites moi qu'il a finit..._ " Implora Izaya dans son fort intérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos pour échapper au cauchemare. Il croisa le regard du blond, décomposé. Il avait pâlis d'un seul coup. Le brun se demanda si ce n'était pas l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité qui revenait lui faire un petit coucou. Mais l'ex-barman se retira et s'éloigna, le regardant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Izaya se releva, tremblant légèrement.

"- I...Izaya, je...

\- Shizu-chan...

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas que... je-..."

Il était complètement perdu. Le corps de son amant était couvert de bleu, de morçure et d'hématome. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute, il ne voulait pas le blesser, il voulait être avec lui. Il voulait lui faire du bien et tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'était le faire pleurer. Il se releva en remettant son pantalon.

"- Shizu-chan...

\- Je ne t'approcherais plus, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Izaya... Regarde toi... Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je suis un monstre, tu avais raison depuis le début. Même en voulant ton bien, je n'ai pas été capable de me contenir.

\- Ecoute, Shizu-chan...

\- Non, toi, écoute moi. Je suis un vrai danger pour toi. Murmura-t-il en jetant un regard à la cicatrice laissée par leur dernier combat. Je suis un vrai danger pour tout le monde en fait. Alors le mieux, c'est encore que je ne m'approche plus de ceux que j'aime, de cette manière... je..."

Sa voix trembla légèrement. Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais il ne pleurerait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit.

"- Tu me hais, alors tu peux t'approcher de moi... Souffla Izaya en se levant et en titubant vers lui.

\- Arrêtes...

\- Shizu-chan... Je sais qui tu es, je suis la seule personne qui peut t'accepter tel quel... Ne me repousse pas..."

Biensur qu'il avait peur de lui, et biensur que cette partie de jambe en l'air n'avait pas vraiment été comme dans ses rêves, mais il refusait de le laisser lui échapper. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. La volonté semblait avoir quitter le corps de Shizuo, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule nue du brun.

"Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, mon petit monstre à moi." Chuchotta-t-il en glissant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Puis il l'invita à s'allonger sur le sol et se blottit contre lui, embrassant sa nuque, son épaule, caressant son corps pour lui redonner de l'ardeur.

"- Izaya, je-...

\- Shht... Laisse moi faire."

Le brun se mis à califourchon sur lui, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes. Le blond ferma les yeux, tournant la tête d'appréhension. Izaya vint embrasser sa machoire alors qu'il glissait à nouveau le membre imposant à l'intérieur de lui, avec plus de douceur cette fois. Shizuo frémit, son visage reprenant des couleurs, il se mordit la lèvre. Izaya ondulait délicieusement sur lui, de nombreuse sensations nouvelles lui bombardaient le bas du ventre. Il entendait les gémissements du brun, se laissait porter par ces derniers, il avait envie de bouger mais il craignait de perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

Izaya sentait enfin l'orgasme venir mais son amant était aussi rigide qu'un morçeau de bois. Il avait envie de sentir la passion de la première fois. Il gémit plus fort, caressant le torse et le visage du blond. Ce dernier restait crispé, aucun son ne lui échappait.

"- Touche moi... Souffla le brun entre deux mouvements de hanche.

\- J-je ne peux pas...

\- Shizuo... Je t'en pris, bouge..."

L'ex-barman inspira profondément. Il donna un léger coup de rein, presque imperceptible.

"- C-comme ça...?

\- Plus fort... Gémit Izaya.

\- Comme... ça...? Répéta-t-il en donnant plus de force au mouvement.

\- Encore... plus fort...

\- Comme ça...?"

Nouveau coup de rein, plus fort.

"Ou comme ça ?"

Plus fort.

"Ou alors comme ça ?"

Encore plus fort.

"- Aaah ! Shizu-chan ! Plus vite !

\- Hmm ! Ah ! Izaya...! Gémit le blond en suivant les directives de l'homme au dessus de lui.

\- Ah Trop bon, Shizuo !"

Les deux amants étaient en parfait accord cette fois. Izaya ne contrôlait plus ses gémissements, il avait forcé Shizuo à s'assoire et avait enroulé ses bras autour des ses épaules, passant une main derrière son crâne pour caresser ses cheveux et plaquer son front contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, au bord de l'extase, il n'avait pu retenir ses pensées, les mots qui lui avaient brûlés les lèvres pendant trop d'année.

"Shizuo...! Ah ! Je... Je t'ai-... me... t'aime... Shizu-chaan !"

Le blond n'avait rien répondu, n'étant pas capable de formuler une phrase, assaillit par l'orgasme. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant les derniers gémissements de plaisir du brun.

* * *

Izaya s'était réveillé dans une des chambres de l'hôtel que Shinra avait réservé pour ses invités. Il avait très mal à la tête et l'estomac fragile, il se leva plusieurs fois pour vomir. Il avait un sensation de brûlure dans les reins, pas forcément désagréable, qui l'aida un peu à se remémorer la soirée d'hier.

"Oh... merde." Jura-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Il s'enroula dans la couette. Ca allait être vraiment très gênant de croiser Shizu-chan aujourd'hui... ou pas. Dans son cocon de tissu, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shizu-chan... Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas à ses côtés ce matin. Il avait envie de le voir. Ce fut sa principale motivation pour aller jusqu'à la douche, se préparer pour le repas qui allait clore le week-end de noce. Il était impatient de voir la tête des autres quand il s'agripperait à son bras pour l'attirer vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il descendit les escaliers avec bonne humeur, croisant Mikado et Masaomi dans le hall. Ils se tenaient la main.

"- Tiens, tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement suspicieux.

\- Ah Orihara-san ! Bonjour ! S'exclama le petit lycéen au yeux bleu. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir insisté pour que je parle à Masaomi de ce que je ressentais pour lui...

\- Quoi ? C'est lui qui t'as dit de venir me voir ? S'indigna Kida.

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

\- L'important c'est que vous soyez heureux, les jeunes ! Déclara l'informateur en riant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! Soupira Mikado avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. Grogna le faux blond en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Allons, Masaomi... Tu n'es pas content de la tournure qu'a prit notre relation...? Susura l'autre avec un regard qu'Izaya ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Euh... Si biensûr Mikado. Répondit Masaomi en rougissant.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé votre âme soeur ! Dites, en parlant de ça, vous n'auriez pas vu Shizu-chan par hasard ?"

Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard surpris.

"- Non, pas depuis hier soir.

\- Ah, tant pis, merci quand même !" S'exclama joyeusement Izaya en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il arriva au studio, il sautillait gaiement, impatient de revoir son Shizu-chan. Il allait tout de même devoir lui remonter un peu les bretelles, ça ne se fait pas de s'enfuire comme un voleur par la fenêtre de son amant. Il entra dans la salle où avait eut lieu la soirée de la veille. Elle avait été réaménagée en buffet. Il jeta un regard circulaire mais il ne vit pas le blond. Il se dirigea vers la table des mariés.

"- Ah ! Salut Izaya ! S'exclama Shinra, semblant d'aussi bonne humeur que le brun.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_ Demanda Celty.

\- Comme un bébé... Répondit l'informateur avec un clin d'oeil. Vous n'auriez pas vu-...

\- Oh ! Excuse moi de te couper mais Kasuka Hewajima te cherchait tout à l'heure. L'informa le médecin illégale.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit."

Izaya pinça ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir, c'était son grand frère. Il le repéra dans la salle et se dirigea vers lui. Il était assis à une table avec Ruri sur ses genoux.

"- Ah, vous voilà, Orihara-san. Déclara-t-il de son éternel voix sans émotion.

\- Que me voulez vous, Hewajima-san ? Demdanda le brun, sur le même ton.

\- Je voulais simplement vous dire de laisser mon frère tranquille. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus vous voir et ce, de manière définitive. Ne cherchez pas à le recontacter."

Le sang d'Izaya se glaça dans ses veines. Pourquoi Shizuo refuserait-il de le revoir après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ? Il fronça les sourcils et quitta la salle.

* * *

Shizuo était allongé sur le sol de son appartement. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme vidé de toute force vitale. Il savait qu'il avait été cruel avec Izaya mais il savait aussi que c'était inévitable. Le brun avait raison, c'était bien plus facile de le haïre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, il avait d'abord été heureux. Pas heureux comme on peut l'être quand on est de bonne humeur, heureux comme heureux de vivre, heureux d'exister. Un sentiment de plénitude, comme si il avait trouvé un sens à la vie elle-même. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, soulevé les draps pour l'observer un peu mieux, mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel leurs ébats avait laissé Izaya, le blond s'était soudainement figé. Il se rappelait maintenant, sa perte de contrôle, sa violence insassiable, les pleurs et les supplications du brun, tout lui était revenu en pleine figure avec brutalité.

Il s'était levé, une boule dans la gorge, avait jeté un dernier regard à Izaya et avait quitté la chambre. Sur le chemin, il avait envoyé un texto à Kasuka pour lui demander de transmettre le message à l'informateur qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche. Il se doûtait qu'après ce qui s'était passé, il n'aurait pas particulièrement envie de revoir Shizuo, mais par simple précaution, il avait préféré le mettre en garde.

Il était rentré chez lui, avait fermé la porte à double tour et s'était écroulé sur le sol. C'était une torture. Il se rappelait chaque instant de la soirée de la veille, chaque regard, chaque caresse et son coeur se serrait au fur et mesure que le film de cette nuit passait dans sa tête. Il se rappela des mots qu'avait eut le brun pour le rassurer, incapable de se convaincre que c'était pour son bien.

"Izaya est une sorte de masochiste... il aime surement avoir mal..." Pensa-t-il à voix haute, dépité.

Il n'empèche que Shizuo n'avait plus envie de recourire à la violence, et si ça signifiait se couper des autres, alors il allait devoir passer par là. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus. C'était injuste. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur lui aussi ?

" _Parce que tu es un monstre, Shizu-chan_." Fit la voix d'Izaya dans sa tête.

Il avait raison, ce petit démon. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir obtenir ce droit immuable aux humains. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le sol. Il allait finir seul. " _Shizu-chan_ " Répétait la voix dans sa tête.

"- _Shizu-chan._

\- Tais toi.

 _\- Shizu-chan._

\- Tais toi, bon sang !

 _\- Shizu-chan._

\- Ferme la ! Hurla-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Shizuo Hewajima !"

Il releva la tête. On tambourinait à la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce...

\- Hewajima Shizu-chan ! Ouvre moi maintenant ou je te jure que ça va chauffer pour ton matricule !"

Le blond frissonna. Il se remis sur ses jambes et marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de poser la main sur la poignée. A peine l'eut-il tournée que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, poussée par l'intru.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shizu-chan ?! S'indigna le brun en entrant sans y avoir été invité.

\- I-Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Tu te moques de moi ?!"

Il avait l'air très en colère, c'était la première fois que le blond le voyait comme ça. Il l'avait déjà vu sadique ou de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état de rage. Il avait les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée et les joues rouges. Il faisait les cents pas en faisant de grand geste et en parlant très fort. Il était mignon.

"- Vraiment la grande classe ! Alors comme ça, tu me fais passer une nuit torride accompagnée du meilleur orgasme de ma vie, tu m'enlace tendrement jusque dans notre lit et tu te sauve au petit matin, demandant à TON FRERE de me transmettre le message que je NE DOIS PLUS M'APPROCHER DE TOI ?! Je savais que tu n'étais pas un gentleman mais là c'est vraiment... VRAIMENT... J'ai pas de mot ! Je suis... ahh ! Je suis en colère... Hurla-t-il en gesticulant.

\- Mais Izaya... je croyais qu'après ce que je t'ai fait, tu... enfin tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi. Je-...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête !

\- Eh ! Dis pas que je suis bête ! S'énerva Shizuo en saisissant son col.

\- Shizu-chan, je te l'ai dis hier soir, il n'y a que moi qui peux t'aimer tel que tu es, ne me jette pas. Murmura le brun en posant sa main sur le bras qui le soutenait.

\- Je croyais que tu disais ça sous l'effet de l'alcool..." Avoua le blond en le lâchant.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Biensur que non, ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de la boisson.

"- Tu dois aussi penser que ce que je t'ai dis pendant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air sur la moquette était dû à mon îvresse.

\- Tu parle de... quand tu as dis que tu m'aimais ?

\- Je parle de ça, oui.

\- Si je réponds oui, tu vas me traiter d'idiot ?

\- Affirmatif !" S'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tout déboussolé, Shizuo dû s'assoire. Le brun s'agenouilla à ses côtés, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime Izaya. Je crois que... je crois que ça fait longtemps en fait.

\- Depuis la seconde où tu m'as vu ?

\- Non, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai tout de suite détesté. Parce que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es compliqué, Shizu-chan."

Les deux anciens enemies se jetèrent un regard amusé. Shizuo passa ses doigts sur le visage de l'informateur. Alors ce serait ça, maintenant, sa vie ? Il allait lui falloir un temps d'adaptation mais pour l'instant il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

"- Allez ! Lève toi, on retourne au mariage ! Déclara Izaya en se dressant sur ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand je vais leur annoncer que tu es mon petit ami ! Allez, viens, ce sera marrant, on va piquer la vedette à Shinra et Celty !

\- Tu es une vraie petite peste. Soupira le blond en se levant à son tour. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu me fasse passer cette gueule de bois immonde.

\- Ah ! Très bien chef !"

Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à fouiller sans permission. Shizuo alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et retourna manger la préparation douteuse d'Izaya. Une fois requinqué, le très jeune couple sortit de l'appartement.

"- Ahh, tu ne trouve pas que le temps est somptueux aujourd'hui ? C'est peut-être parce que je suis amoureux du plus génialissime des garçons de tout Ikebukuro ! Déclara l'informateur en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu en fais trop.

\- Ah. Désolé... Ca va si je dis que je t'aime même si tu es un monstre cruel et sans coeur ?

\- Donne moi juste la main."

Izaya regarda un instant le blond avant de tendre le bras et de glisser ses doigts dans ceux de Shizuo. C'était une situation étrange mais en aucun cas désagréable. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés, le brun serra plus fort le main du blond.

"- Ca va ? Tu es stressé de l'annoncer aux autres ? Demanda l'ex-barman.

\- Non pas du tout, je suis vraiment impatient !

\- Vraiment à ce point ? C'est sur que Shinra sera très content de l'apprendre...

\- Oui, et puis je suis tellement pressé de voir la tête de Vorona !" S'exclama-t-il en lâchant la main du blond et en trottinant gaiement vers l'entré.

Shizuo ouvrit grand la bouche. Quelle espèce de petite puce... Il était certain que s'il avait insisté pour revenir ici c'était pour pouvoir se pavaner devant la blonde. Il sentait la colère monter tout doucement en lui. Une petite correction s'imposait. Il serra les poings, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

"IZAYAAAAAAA !"

Le brun se retourna, surpris. Puis il lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans le batiment poursuivit de près par le blond. Biensûr qu'il l'aimait mais Izaya restait Izaya, il était l'étincelle qui faisait s'embraser Shizuo et qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

 _FIN_

* * *

Voilà ! C'est finit ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment envie de décrire comment leur petite vie va se mettre en place mais je préfère vous laisser imaginer tout ça. Au final, ils ont beaucoup évolués tous les deux, cette histoire les a fait grandir. Maintenant on leur souhaite plein de bonheur et une vie tranquille même si ça ne sera surement pas le cas (enfin pour la tranquilité). Quant à moi, je vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! Plein de bisous et de câlin à vous, merci d'avoir lu cette histoires :)


End file.
